Stuck With You
by Gbaby808
Summary: Inuyasha's human on the night of the new moon so kagome takes him back home for protection but... the next morning he looks the same By:Gbaby808
1. Chapter 1

Never Be Replaced 

**By:Gbaby808**

**Hope you enjoy it people!**

"Ouch"Kagome hissed in pain as inuyasha carried her on his back. It was the night of the new moon and inuyasha was taking her back home

"Are you sure I'm not to heavy?"Kagome asked as she rested her head on his back

"It's fine"Inuaysha stated as he got to the clearing his hair was black as night and his eyes where dark brown.

"Kagome how's your ankle?"Inuyasha asked as he got to the clearing where the well was

"It's ok"Kagome lied the truth was it hurt like hell.

"I'm just gonna drop you off in your room and get your mom ok. I'll come see you tomorrow"Inuyasha said as he jumped though the wellbeing careful of kagomes

"I thought you where staying it's the new moon"Kagome said as they landed on the ground

"Feh! Just cause I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak"Inuyasha said as he began to climb out of the well and walk into the house

"Hello! MOM GRANDPA SOTA!"kagome yelled as they entered the dark house

"Hold on"Inuyasha said as he moved his hand along the wall till he found the light switch

The room was empty

Inuyasha set kagome down on the couch and went into the kitchen where there seemed to be a note

"Dear kagome where visiting some relatives in east Japan be back soon"Inuyasha read as he put the note back down on the couch

"It's ok inuyasha I ca take care of myself"Kagome said as she rested back onto the couch

"Where's that heath kit thingy?"Inuyasha asked

"In the cabin but I can take care of it myself'Kagome stated but it was to late inuyasha was sitting on the couch next to her and looking thought the first aid kit

"Ok hold still"Inuyasha said as he lifted kagomes foot up and began to wrap kagomes ankle and place ice around it.

Inuyasha soon finished wrapping kagomes ankle before setting it down on a pillow

"Kagome?"Inuyasha said looking up to see she had fallen asleep

'She looks like and angle"Inuyasha thought as he grabbed a blanket from the chair next to the couch and placed it over her

**Next day**

Inuyasha had spelt the night watching kagome sleep, her family had returned that morning and was surprised to see inuaysha sitting next to a sleeping kagome

"Inuyasha what happened?"Kagomes mom asked dropping her bag at the door

'Kagome hurt her ankle"Inuyasha

"Oh really? Did you take care of her?"Kagomes mom asked smiling at him

"Yeah"Inuyasha said blushing

"Well inuyasha you should go get some sleep your human today after all"Kagomes mom said looking at inuyasha

"WHAT?!"inuyasha yelled grabbing his hair and looking at it

"It's black!"Inuyasha yelled looking at the window the sun was up and he was still human

"Um?What's up?'Kagome yawned as she rubbed her eyes

"Inuyasha? Is it still night?"Kagome asked looking at inuyasha

"No kagome it's morning"Kagome grandpa said placing a bunch of scrolls on the table

"What?! Then why's inuyasha still…"Kagome

"I don't know"Inuyasha

**Should I keep going? O.o**


	2. Shop With Me

**Thanks for the reviews I hope this story will turn out good.**

"Hey Inuyasha catch!"Sota yelled as he ran into the house breaking the silence. He throw his large suit case at inuyasha not noticing he didn't look anything like his normal half demon self.

"Huh?"Inuyasha said as he reached up and caught it with one hand

"What was that kid?"Inuyasha asked pitting the suit case down

"Ea… Ok then you still have your strength but why do you look human?"Kagome asked

"I don't know I think I'll go ask the old hag"Inuyasha said as he ran out the door and to the well house.

"WAIT INUYASHA I DON'T THINK YOU CAN!"kagome yelled but it was to late inuyasha had walked out the door

"I better go get…"Kagome

"AAAHHH OH FUCK!"inuyasha yelled from inside the well house

Kagome, her mom and sota ran out side to see what had happened.

"INUYASHA ARE YOU OK?!"kagome yelled looking inside the well

Inuyasha was laying flat on his face at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha started to climb back out of the well and sat on the edge

"I can't get though…"Inuyasha sadly said

"GREAT inuyasha gets to stay and hang out with me for a while"Sota cheered

"But you just got though last night!"Kagome said shocked

"Well until we can figure out how inuyasha can get back then he'll be staying with us"Kagome's mom chirped happily

"Well we should get inside, inuyasha you can stay in kagomes room tonight we can clean the guest room out later"Kagome mom said as she turned away and pulled sota with her

"Inuyasha are you ok?"Kagome asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I won't miss home that much"Inuyasha said as he walked past kagome out of the well house.

Kagome stayed silent as they walked back into the house. Inuyasha sat at on the floor of kagomes room silent waiting for kagome to come up stairs.

**20 minutes later**

"What's taking her so long?"Inuyasha mumbled. He turned his attention to a stake of book sitting on kagomes nightstand

"I guess some reading wouldn't hurt"Inuyasha said as he stood up and started to look though the books.

"Science, math, history, kagomes Dairy, Soc st, English"Inuyasha said as he heard the titles

"What's a Dairy?"Inuyasha asked him self as he put the rest of the books down and stared at the red book with the white letters on it

"Hey inuyasha I got ramen!"Kagome said as she walked into the room with two cups of ramen.

"HI!"inuyasha said as he pushed the book into his kimono and turned around

"Hum? Where you reading my stuff or something?"Kagome asked putting the two cups on the ground

"Yeah I was reading Science"Inuyasha answered picking up the science book behind him.

"Ok then well I made some chicken ramen for breakfast"Kagome said as she sat down on the floor and picked up one of the cups.

"Thanks"Inuyasha said sitting next to kagome and picking up one of the cups.

They ate silently in kagomes room then soon finished

"Inuyasha you wanna go shopping today?"Kagome asked trying to break the silence

"I though you said I shouldn't go out in public?"Inuaysha asked putting this cup down

"That was then this is now, I said that when I was 15 I'm 18 now and your?"Kagome said trying to remember his age.

"18 or 19 or 20"Inuyasha

"You don't remember?"Kagome asked

"Not really I was stuck to a tree for 50 year I kinda lost track"Inuyasha answer

"Well I'm gonna get dressed so you go down stairs and wait"Kagome said pushing him out the door

"Feh"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down the stairs

"Inuyasha dear where are you going?"Kagomes mom asked

"And can I go?'Sota asked from the couch with his mom

"Kagome want to go shopping"Inuyasha

"Oh that's great you can get some new cloths if your gonna be here you gotta get something different"Kagomes mom said as she ran over to her purse and took out 100,000 yen ($100)

"Ok give this to kagome and tell her mom said to my me new cloths"Kagomes mom said handing him the money

"Ok inuyasha hurry up the mall closes in 5 hours"Kagome said as she came down the stairs

"Kagome your mom said to give you this money to by me ea.. something that starts with c"Inuyasha said handing kagome the money

"No inuyasha I said tell kagome mom said to by me some cloths"Kagome mom

"Isn't it the same thing mom?"Sota asked

"No it want inuyasha to start calling me mom since he'll be my son in law one day I can see it now inuyasha and kagome with all their cute little dog eared kids running around jumping singing playing with their little toys…"Kagomes mom kept going as inuyahsa and kagome slowly back out the door leaving her in her own little world,

**Mall**

Inuyasha and kagome soon arrived at the mall it was packed with people and everyone kept staring at inuyahsa's outfit.

"We should get you something to wear fast"Kagome said dragging him into the mall

'Is she embarrassed by me?"Inuyasha thought as kagome dragged him into the neared mens cloths store

"Ok first what color short do you want"?Kagome said looking at the long racks of cloths

"Red"Inuyasha

"Pants?'Kagome

"Red"Inuyasha

"you can't wear all red"Kagome said poking him once before picking up a long sleeve black shirt

"How about this?'kagome asked holding it in front of inuyasha

"I like it so go try it on I'll get some pants"Kagome said pushing him into the empty dressing room and locking the door so he'd have to stay in there

"Ok now pants"Kagome said looking though the pants rack

"Should I get them tight or lose, he'd want lose"Kagome said to her self picking up a pair of baggy jeans and some short and long sleeve shirts

'But you'd want them thigh but don't yeah'A tiny voice in the back of kagome head

"No I don't now go away"Kagome mumbled picking up a few more jeans.

Kagome walked up to the dressing room to see and woman holding numbers in front of the rooms

"Mrs. This is the mens rooms"The woman said stopping kagome from walking past her

"I know this is for my boy…. My boy cousin"Kagome said as she walked past her

'Did I almost say boyfriend"Kagome thought as she walked into the room

"Inuyasha yo open up"Kagome said knocking on the door

"What wench"Inuyasha said opening the door.

"Here some more………….oh…"Kagome said as she stared at him.

'He looks great that's just with the shirt, I wonder what….'Kagome thought as she started to shake her head once inuaysah started to poke her

"You wench any one in there?'Inuyasha asked taking the cloths from her hand

"Huh what? Hey don't' call me wench I'll be outside getting some more stuff"Kagome

"I don't want anymore"Inuaysha wined like a baby

"You still need hats, socks, shoes, boxers, and I think I wanna get out and ear ring"Kagome said as she started to walk away

"WHAT HELL NO YOUR NOT GETTING NEAR MY EARS!"Inuyasha yelled kagome walked away.

**With inuyasha**

Inuyasha kept trying on all the cloths kagome gave him he found out he takes a size large for shirts med for pants and large for boxers but he had to get those himself.

**2 hours later**

"Are we done yet"Inuyasha asked carrying all the things kagome was planning on buying for him

"Yep that's it but the ladies gonna have to scan your butt cause your pants still have the tag"Kagome said placing all the cloths and things on the desk

"These shoes hurt"Inuyasha mumbled

"You look great don't worry and you won't draw as much attention"kagome said looking at inuyasha while the girl scanned all the cloths. Inuyasha wore a short sleeve black shirt and a pair of faded baggy jeans.

"Is that all"The girl asked

"No the cloths he's wearing too please"Kagome said pushing inuyasha in front of her

"Ok then turn around please"The girl said nicely. She was around kagomes age 17 or 18.

"Fine"Inuyasha mumbled as she scanned his shirt

"Where's the pants tag"the girl asked

"On the pocKET WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY BUTT!"inuyasha yelled jumping at bit

"Hehe sorry well that'll be 50,000 yen"The girl said ringing up the price

Kagome finished paying and handed inuyasha all the bags, after paying the girl kagome waited for her reseat

"That's your cousin right"the girl asked as the reseat started to come out

"Why?"Kagome asked

"Is he availed? Here's my number tell him to call anytime"The girl said giving kagome the reseat along with her number written on the back

"Sorry but he has a girl friend"Kagome said as she ripped the reseat in two and dropped it on the counter

'Who does she think she is hitting on my inuyasha like a little hoe"Kagome thought as she walked over to inuyasha who was standing in the front.

"Can we go now?"Inuyasha asked fallowing after kagome

"Why don't we get something to eat?"Kagome asked once inuyasha caught up with her

"Ok ramen?"Inuaysha asked

"No something better then ramen"Kagome said as they walked into the food court

"There's something better then ramen!"Inuyasha said shocked

**Review please **


	3. Date My Friend?

"Ok so what should we get?"Kagome asked as they sat in a tiny booth. Kagome had changed her mind once she saw her friends in the food court sitting down.

"Ramen"Inuyasha said putting down the menu and looking around. It was a nice place to say the least not that crowded and not that many kids around.

"Inuyasha we came here to get something else then ramen"Kagome said as she put down her menu when the waitress started to come

"Hello my names Eri and I'll take you order KAGOME!"Eri kagomes friend yelled in shock

"ERI! Why are you here!"Kagome asked

"Why are you yelling?"Inuyasha asked staring at kagome

Eri didn't seem to even notice inuyasha till he spoke

"Oh hi I'm eri kagomes friend and you are?"Eri asked turning to him

"His names inuyasha"Kagome said but eri didn't seem to be listening

"Inuyasha's my name"Inuyasha stated seeing as how she didn't seem to be listing to kagome

"Inuyasha huh? That's a pretty odd name so are you and kagome cousins or something?"Eri asked

"Eri he's just my friend from America"Kagome said trying to get her attention

"No I'm just a friend"Inuyasha

"Really? Well I don't have work tomorrow you wanna catch a movie?"Eri asked

"WHAT AM I INVISABLE!"kagome yelled

"Huh oh what was that kagome? You can come with hojo if you want I hear he's free"Eri said as she turned to face kagome

"Wha…what?"Kagome asked she wasn't really paying attention to what she just said

"Ok then it's final we can have a double date you and hojo and me and your friend inuyasha"Eri said as she picked up their menus and walked away

"Wait we didn't order!"kagome yelled as eri came running back

"Oh sorry about that what did you want?'Eri

'Is every girl here this dense …."Inuyasha thought as kagome ordered

Once kagome had ordered a salad for her and a steak with a bowl of Japanese style donuts they sat quietly in the booth

"I didn't know Eri was your type"Kagome said as she shipped some water

"Who's eri?"Inuyasha

"WHAT!"kagome said as she spit her water at him

Inuyasha picked his napkin up and whipped his face

"You said yes to a date with her and you didn't even know who she was?"Kagome asked

"I didn't say yes I just listened to her talk and talk and talk and talk and talk like how I do with you only I think she killed more brain cells talking to me then you do"Inuyasha said rubbing his head

"Besides who's this hobo guy?'Inuyasha asked

"Just a friend from school"Kagome

"A friend huh? Then why didn't you say no to a date with him"Inuyasha asked as he glared at kagome

"Don't look at me like that I can date who ever I want!"Kagome

"Whatever it's not like I care"Inuyasha mumbled as Eri came back

"Ok here's your food"Eri said as she placed their food down for them one by one

"Eri right?"Inuyasha asked

"Yes"Eri said smiling

"I'm sorry but I just remember I'm busy tomorrow me AND kagome are going out to get some stuff so she can't go out either"Inuyasha said smirking when he catch kagomes face filled with shock in the corner of his eye

"Oh ok then maybe another time?"Eri said as she walked away

"Looks like you won't be going out tomorrow"Inuyasha said as he turned to face kagome who was still in shock.

"Jerk"Kagome mumbled as she took a donut

**REVIEW**


	4. Buz

"I can't believe you did that!"Kagome mumbled as they sat in her room. They had returned from the mall soon after eating, kagomes mom and placed all inuyasha's cloths in kagomes closet so that they'd be easy to find.

"Feh! You can always get another date with that homo guy"Inuyasha mumbled back as he took a seat next to kagome on her bed. The walk home had been quite a little to quite

'I want a date with you stupid'Kagome thought as she laid back on her bed and made a buzzing sound

"What was that zzzzzzz sound?'Inuyasha asked looking on his side at kagome

"ZZZZZZZZ Put your lips together and hum"Kagome said as she zzz'd again

"ZZZZZZZZZ"Inuyasha zzz'd coping kagome

"There you go"Kagome sighed as she went back to being bored

"I'm bored"Inuyasha mumbled as he joined kagome in laying down

"There's nothing to do"Inuyasha

"No demons to kill"Kagome

"No naraku to hunt"Inuyasha

"No inuyasha to get pissed at cause he went off too…. Oh wait your right here hahaha my mistake"Kagome said trying to lighten the heavy mood

"Wench….. you have any games we can play?'Inuyasha asked turning over to his side to look down at kagome

"I think sota has all the games in his room, but he's having a sleep over tonight since it's only one more week till school startes"Kagome said sadly remembering that there was only one week left.

"School? That place with the tests and stuff"Inuyasha

"Yeah that reminds me your gonna have to be in rolled tomorrow"Kagome said poking inuyasha in the head with her finger

"I ain't going to school it's not like I need to"Inuyasha growled

"Yes you do"Kagome simply said

"No I don't wench you got that"Inuyasha argued as he switched positions again so that he hovered over kagome. Just so she could see how serious he was

"Ye..Yes you are"Kagome chocked out once she was able to get over the fact that they where only inches apart

"No"Inuyasha growled as he bent forward a bit more just so that they where one inches apart.

'Why's she turning red?'Inuyasha thought as he watched kagomes cheeks turn a shade of bright pink.

'Oh"Inuyasha thought as he noticed how close they where

'Her lips look so soft….. I wonder if she'd let me…."Inuyasha thought as he slowly moved closer.

'What's he doing? Why's he getting to close is he gonna……kiss me?"Kagome thought as she felt inuyasha lips brush against her. Before pulling back so he could look in her eyes.

"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to I jus…"Inuyasha was interrupted by kagome pushing herself up and pressing her lips to his. Kagome shut her eyes tight and enjoyed the feeling.

'Just like candy…."Inuaysha thought as he pressed his lips back against hers causing her to fall back onto the bed.

'He kinda tastes like a cookie hehe a really good cookie"Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his a bit closer while inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and back.

"Kagome I got the mattress for inuyas….."Kagome mom was about to finish but that was over when she opened the door. Kagome and inuyasha pulled away a turned to see kagomes mom turn red at the door.

"I'll come back later!"Kagomes mom said as she closed the door

**hehe review**


	5. Rokui&Yuki

Inuyasha and kagome where now sitting on two different sides of the bed. Ever since kagomes mom had walked in they hadn't said anything.

Knock Knock 

"Inuyasha Kagome?"Kagomes mom said as she opened the door. Kagome didn't look at her mom and inuyasha didn't look up.

"Inuyasha can you go down stairs I wanna talk to my daughter for a moment"Kagomes mom said as she stepped out of the door way for inuyasha to leave

"Yes ma'ma"Inuyasha said as he got up from the bed and walked out.

"I hope kagome's not in trouble"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down the stairs

"BIG BROTHER!"sota said as he walked into the house. He was fallowed by two other boys both had short hair like him and wore almost the same thing a plan T-shirt with long pants.

"I didn't know you had a brother wow your tall"The kid in the green said as he walked up to inuyasha

"I'm only 6'2"Inuyasha said looking down at the kid

"Well he's not really my big brother he's my sisters boyfriend but he's like a brother"Sota explained as his other friend started to pull his hair

"Why's your hair so long?"The boy dressed in blue asked

"I don't cut it"Inuyasha

"How strong are you?'The kid in the green asked

"Can you beat up our school bully?"The kid in the blue asked

"I'm pretty strong and what bully?"Inuyasha trying to see the kid behind him.

"WAIT! Ok big brother this is Yuki he's the one in the green and Rokui the one in the blue"Sota explained

"Ok then Rokui what bully?"Inuyasha asked as he stopped pulling his hair

"Oh this kids been picking on all of us he a lot bigger then us and he gave sota a white head"Rokui

"A what?'Inuyasha asked not really sure what that meant

"He pour white milk all over his head"Rokui

"How old are you?'Yuki asked

"19"Inuyasha said just picking any number

"Really? Your old"Yuki

"Inuyasha can you take us to the fighting ring?"Rokui asked hoping for a yes

"The fighting ring?"Inuyasha asked again

"It's this place that you bring your older sibs to fight and if your sib wins then you get to sit at the best table at lunch"Yuki explained

"So you guys want me to fight some random person for fun?'Inuyasha asked surprised anyone would want him to fight like that

"NO we don't!"Sota said making yuki and rokui hush

"Eh…. Ok then well we can still do other cool things can't we?"Rokui asked as he walked over to sota and poked him once

"Yeah I guess but what"Sota said as he shrugged his shoulders

"How about we spy on your sister?"Yuki asked

"Yeah that's great idea right inuyasha?"Rokui asked

Inuyasha looked at sota who seemed to be scared for some reason

"How about later"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked past them to the door

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"Yuki yelled as inuyasha started to walk out

"I gotta go ….. help the old man clean the shrine"Inuyasha said as he ran off

'Dam those two are worse then kagome's friends"Inuyasha thought as he went to look for kagomes grandpa.

**REVIEW! I'll have kagome talking to her mom in the next one what do you think?O.o**


	6. Kagomes Talk

Thanks for the reviews 

"Kagome come sit down"Kagomes mom said patting the sit next to her. Kagome moved to the other side of the bed and look at her mother.

"Nothing happened mom"Kagome said hoping to not get into trouble

"But if I hadn't come in and broke the moment would something have?'Kagomes mom asked lifting her daughters chin to look at her eyes

"I'm not saying I don't want you guys to be together I want inuyasha as my son in law but not until you finish collage, and if you have a baby you won't be able to go"Kagomes mom said as she tried to get her to under stand

"Mom nothing happened nothing was going to happen ok?"Kagome said as she looked at her mother with eyes that said 'don't give me that talk…'

"Ok kagome but I'm gonna have to talk to inuyasha too, and I think we should clean out the guest room for him to stay in ok?'Kagomes mom asked

"No mom inuyasha doesn't have to leave I can't really fall asleep when he's not in the room it just doesn't feel safe and please don't talk to inuyasha about kids marriage and protection"Kagome asked her mom begging for this

"I'm sorry honey but I really think I should talk to him it's me or you grandpa since your dads in America with his new wife"Kagomes mom

"Ok then… but he can stay in here right?"kagome asked her mother

"If it makes you feel safe then ok but you have to promise me one thing"Kagomes mom asked

"Ok what is it?"Kagome asked

"That door has to stay unlocked at all times got it?'Kagomes mom asked

"Ok mom but don't worry nothings going to happen"Kagome said as she thought it was finally over

"Ok well then I'm gonna go talk to inuyasha about this"Kagomes mom said as she left the room

'Inuyasha's gonna freak…"Kagome thought as she relaxed on her bed

With inuyasha 

"Ok now here are the charms now sit in this booth and sell them remember 500 yen each ($5)"Kagomes grandpa explained as he pushed inuyasha into the booth filled with charms.

"Ok Ok I got it old man"Inuyasha mumbled as he stepped in side the booth. Inuyasha wore his old red kimono.

"This feels way better"Inuyasha said to himself as he got inside the booth and waited around.

"Inuyasha honey can I talk to you inside?"Kagomes mom called from the back door waving him over

"He needs to sell some of the charms first Kameki"Kagomes grandpa yelled as he walked inside the house

"Oh how many?'Kagomes mom asked from the door

"50!"inuyasha yelled

"Ok then your be done by tomorrow night"Kagomes mom said as she turned back inside

"I needa find any other way to get money for kagomes family.."Inuyasha thought as he tapped his side

"Tetsusaiga that's it"Inuyasha thought as he was about to take his sword out but then

"HEY INUYASHA!"someone said from behind them

"HUH?! Oh hi kagome what are you doing out here?"Inuyasha asked relaxing a bit

"I was coming to see if my mom had talked to you yet"Kagome said wondering

"No she was trying to but I needed to do this… why?"Inuyasha asked

"No nothing just go into my room and don't come out when your done"Kagome said as she left the small booth

'Ok plan keep inuyasha away is going great"Kagome thought as she walked back into the house

**review please**


	7. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi

Sry took sooo long 

"Boring… sooo boring… only 35 more"Inuyasha mumbled as he sat in the booth he had only sold a few charms and it was already noon.

"Um are those…"Inuaysha whispered as he saw three girls walk up to the front door of kagomes house.

House 

"I GOT IT!"kagome yelled as she ran to answer the door

"hey kagome we got your message what's the emergency?'Eri asked as she walked into the hosue with Yuka and and Ayumi.

'I'll tell you guys when we get upstairs"Kagome whispered as she lead her friends up to her room and closed the door.

"Wow kagome it's been so long since we're been up here"Ayumi said as she sat down on kagomes bed. Eri sat on kagome floor with Yuka and kagome sat on her chair.

"Guys my friend inuyasha here and he's staying in my room so my mom wait to.."Kagome started to say

"Oh where is he?"Eri asked

"Eri said he's cute is he?"Yuka asked

"How tall is he?"Ayumi

"Guys my mom wants to give him that 'talk'"Kagome said no willing to answer any questions

"Oh no not your mom you have any idea how creepy that'd be"Yuka said thinking of how creepy it's be

"Where is he now?'Ayumi asked

"He's out side selling charms for my grandpa but after he's done we needa keep him in here away from my mom ok?"Kagome asked her friend pleading for their help

"On one condition"Eris aid as she looked at yuka and ayumi

"Ok what anything"Kagome said waiting for them

"You have to let us sleep over"Eri said happily as kagomes nodded her head in an ok

"Great ok then lets think of how to do this"Kagome said as they all hutted around her

**3 hours later**

"It's getting dark"Inuyasha yawned as he walked out of the booth he had just finished selling 50 charms to an old lady and her grandson.

"I better go see kagomes mom I wonder what she wanted to say"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked into the house

'HEY INUYASHA WHERE YOU GOING?!"Someone yelled from behind him when he was about to go into the kitchen

"Hey Yuki, I needa go see kagomes mom ok bye"Inuyasha said as fast as he could before going to the kitchen

"Kagomes mom?"Inuyasha said as he walked into the empty kitchen. There was a tiny note laying on the kitchen table

Dear kagome, Inuyasha , or sota 

_Since oyur having so many people over tonight I went out for pizza grandpa went to go get some more tea and I'll be back with in 2 hours._

_Love,_

Mom 

"Pizza?'Inuyasha questioned as he walked out of the kitchen

"I better go change, kagomes gonna have a hissy fit if I don't"Inuyasha thought as he walked up stairs.

"Hey kagome I'm coming in ok?"Inuyasha said as he knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hey inuyasha what's up this is Yuka and Ayumi you already met eri"Kgaome said as her friends stared at him.

"Yo"Inuyasha said as he walked in side

"Yo…"Yuka replied

"Yo…'eri replied

"Wow…"Ayumi replied

"Kagome your mom went out so I'm gonna take a shower ok?'Inuyasha asked he walked over to kagomes closet and just grabbed a short and boxers.

"Ok inuaysha I'll let her know when she comes back"kagome said innocently as she waved him good-bye and he closed the door

"Ayumi what was that?'Eri asked smacking her on the back of the head

"What he looked great I couldn't help it, at least I didn't try and fallow him into the shower"Ayumi said as she pointed to Yuka

"Hey that was only once and that new kid was just really cute, so kagome have you ever seen him naked before"Yuka said as she changed the subject from her to kagome

"WHAT?!HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT!"Kagome yelled in shock

"Just wondering after all he does live here"Yuka said as she stared at kagome

" When did you guys become so hentai"Kagome mumbled as her friend started to talk about how to keep him away from kagomes mom

**review plz**


	8. Lie and Lies

Thanky for the reviews this is gonna be fun hehe 

"That feels better"Inuyasha thought as he turned the water off. Kagome had showed him how to use the shower last time so now all he had to do was put on something to wear.

Inuyasha pulled the shower curtain open and grabbed a towel that was hanging on a near by rack. The ruffled his hair with and let the tiny drops of water fall from his bangs onto his face. Since his hair was so long it took a bit longer to dry it, after his air was dry he moved the towel over himself quickly finding it kinda fun to be clean. He dropped the towel on the floor and looked around the room for his boxers.

"Where'd I put those.."Inuyasha mumbled as he looked around

With kagome 

"Hey kagome guess what?'Yuka asked as she giggled with Eri, and ayumi while kagome drank some of her tea.

"Hum?'Kagome said as she put her cup down

"Well when inuyasha was walking out he forgot something…."Eri

"But we forgot to give it back to him"Ayumi

"What?"Kagome asked wondering why her friends where giggling

"His boxers eri saw he dropped them just as he left"Yuka said laughing as eri rolled around on the floor

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM!"kagome yelled in shock her friends where really hentai…

"Because we wanted him to come back…. Just in time"Eri giggled as their was a knock on the door

KnocK Knock 

"Hey kagome I forgot me cloths could you get them"inuyasha thought the door

Ayumi ran over and covered kagomes mouth with her hand

"Inuyasha kagomes down stair we don't know where your cloths are you can come in a get them"Ayumi said as they hide kagome under a blanket as she tried to crawl out.

"Ok"Inuyasha huffed as he pushed the door open and walked inside.

'Wow…"Eri whispered just under her breath.

Inuyasha walked inside the room with a towel around his waits he didn't seem to notice eri, yuka, and ayumi staring at him from behind as he opened the closet.

"Ayumi"Kagome whispered as ayumi leaned down

"If you guys go near him I'll throw you out my window"Kagome whispered even though Ayumi couldn't see her eyes she knew she meant it

"O..Ok"Ayumi answer

"Wench"Inuyasha thought as he grabbed some cloths he could hear every word even if he looked human he still had demon powers.

"Thanks tell kagome she can take a bath when she comes back"Inuyasha said as he closed the door behind him.

"Now if you don't let me up I'll… I'll"Kagome said as she felt the weight lift and she sat up fixing her hair.

"So kagome are you sure you don't have any feels for inuyasha?'Eri said as they looked at kagome

"Yes I'm sure"Kgaome said to them

'No I love him so much.."Kagome thought as she answered them.

"That's to bad he seems really nice"Yuka

"And tall"Ayumi

And hot"Eri said as they all looked at her kagomes look was more like a glare.

Outside the door 

"So kagome really doesn't have any feels for me huh.. I guess kisses mean nothing"Inuyasha thought as he walked into the bath room. He'd heard the whole thing from the moment he walked out.

'kagome…"Inuyasha whispered as he closed the bathroom door.

**REVIEW PLZ**


	9. Room Pairing

Sry took soo long to update 

"Hey inuyasha"Sota called from down the hall when he saw inuyasha come out

"hey kid"Inuyasha said as he looked down the hall

"Who you look like well a monkey with out a banana"Sota said looked at inuyasha as he walked over to him.

"A what?'Inuyasha asked as sota grabbed his arm and started to lead him into his room

"Yuki them are playing video games so you can play with them I needa go talk to sis"Sota said pushing inuyasha into his room

"HEY!"they both said as they saw inuyasha

"Oh shit… I'm in hell"Inuyasha thought as they started talking none stop

With kagome 

"So kagome inuyasha sleeping in here tonight?"Yuka asked as she drank some of the tea kagomes mom had brought up

"What's with you guys it's like you took a how to be hentai class"Kagome said as she stared at her friends

**knock knock**

"Hey sis"Sota said as he opened the door to kagomes room

"What is it sota?"Kagome asked

"Mom said since your friends and my friends are sleeping over inuyasha's gonna be in the guests room tonight there are two beds so one of your friends are gonna have to stay in there"Sota said as he closed the door

"ME!"eri

"NO ME!"Ayumi said as she pushed eri out of the way

"Um.. well it's kinda kagme has to chose"Sota said as he slowly backed away

"Well kagome we didn't mean that we where just joking"Yuka said stepping away from kagome who seemed to b giving them the death glare.

"I know you guys where"Kagome

**Inuyasha**

"Hey inuyasha mom said she wants to talk to you"Sota said as he opened the door to his room. Inuyasha said on the ceiling trying to get away from sotas friends who where doing a pillow fight

"Thanks I mean ok"Inuyasha said as he ran out of door and down stairs

"Kagomes mom I mean mom you wanted to see me"Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen. Kagomes mom sat at the kitchen table with a paper bag next to her.

"Yes please take a seat dear I have something to tell you that I don't think you learned yet"Kagomes mom said sweetly.

"Ok shoot"Inuyasha said as he sat cross from her.

"Well first of all…"

**hehe review plz**


	10. The Talk Part 1

Sry took so long to review. DON'T READ IF YOU EMBRASS EASILY 

"Well first of all inuyasha when are you planning on marrying my daughter?"Kagomes mom asked as she continued to look though the bag

"Wh..what? I wasn't gonna.. I mean I wasn't planning too… I don't think she's… eh…"Inuyasha said as he tried to figure out what he was saying.

'What's she thinking…. Asking me something like that!"Inuyasha thought as he looked at the table.

"I see your not sure.. well any way since I'm sure your mother or father never gave you 'the talk' I guess I'll have too"kagomes mom said as she took a banana out of the bag with a tiny box.

"Ok inuyasha do you know what this represents?"Kagomes mom asked as she put the banana down.

"That your hungry?"Inuyasha asked

"No try again"Kagomes mom said as she started to read the back of the small box

"You guys are getting a monkey?"Inuyasha asked totally clueless

"No inuyasha I should start from the very start, do you know how a girl gets pregnant?"Kagomes mom asked.

"Eh….."Inuyasha said that's all that could come out.

'FUCK CORSE I KNOW! I should just keep quite but…"Inuyasha thought as kagomes mom handed him a tiny plastic packet.

"That's a condom you where it when you have sex so kagome won't get pregnant under stand so far?"Kagomes mom asked. Inuyasha started to do that eye twitchy thing before..

**crash…**

"I think I get it…"Inuyasha said from on the floor. He had fallen off his chair from the shock.

"Good now lets go though how you put it on, then you have to get the right size, then I have to teach you about why not having sex till marriage is important and… Inuyasha honey why are you banging your head on the table?"Kagomes mom asked

"Can we have this talk later….. like in a few more years?"Inuyasha asked as he looked down. His face we flushed and his eras where pressed to his head, he just wanted to hide until kagomes mom forgot to about this.

"At the rate you two are moving I don't think so now the sooner we start the faster we can get though this"Kagomes mom said as she clapped her hands together

"Ok first of all open that tiny packet"Kagomes mom said.

"Ok"Inuyasha said as he sat up he used his picky to cut it and his pointer to take the condom out.

"Only on hand? Well ok then next read the instructions on the back of this box and place it on the banana"Kagomes mom said as inuyasha said to himself

'Oh kami…… kill me please"Inuyasha whispered as he picked up the box and started to read the box.

'Ok good?"Inuyasha asked as he slipped it over the banana and made sure it had a little bit of room in the front.

"Yes perfect dear now we need go o the store and figure out what size you are and rent a movie for you about why it's not good to have sex before your married"Kagomes mom said as she grabbed her keys and started to drag him out the door.

**Lol ok ok part 1 done reivew**


	11. Say It

Talk part 2 dun dun dun lol 

"Kagome how long did your mom say she was going to be out?"Yuka asked as they flipped though some mag.z

"I don't know…. Where do you think she took inuyasha?'Kagome asked feeling worried.

"To the market to buy inuyasha's some condoms and to the video store to rent a video on save sex"Eri said as she ate some of the chips that kagome brought up.

"WHAT?! IF YOU KNEW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!"kagome yelled as her friends stared at her

"I wanted to avoid that reaction"Eri said as they continued to look though mag.z.

"Oh my poor inuyasha must be freaking out.."Kagome said as she then thought about that she just said

"Did you just say my?"Ayumi asked

"Since when do you call your 'just friends' my"Eri asked grinning a bit as kagome blushed hiding behind her mag.

'I can't believe I just called him mine"Kagome thought to herself

"Come on kagome spill what's going on between you and inuyasha?"Eri asked kagome as she sighed

"I…I…..I love him"Kagome whispered but oddly her friends got it and….

"OH MY GOD!!!! OUR KAGOMES IN LOVE!!!"Yuka yelled happily

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!"eri yelled in excitement

"YOUR SOO LUCKY KAGOME!"ayumi yelled as she started to jump up and down.

"Yeah….. but he doesn't feel the same"Kagome said sadly

"What no way"Eri

"He doesn't like me ok…. Just cause he kissed me doesn't mean a thing"Kagome

"He kissed you!"They all yelled

Inuyasha and kagomes mom 

"Well I think we got anything"Kagomes mom said happily from the front seat of their car.

"Inuyasha honey are you ok back there?'Kagomes mom asked

"Yeah I'm great"Inuyasha lied, he'd just gone though 30 minutes of having 2 woman trying to figure out his 'size' then 1 hour trying to find a movie on safe sex.

"Ok well where home you can put those in the guest room your be sleeping in here tonight I cleaned it out earlier it was easy"Kagomes mom said happily as inuyasha ran up the stairs into the guest room and though it stuff into the closet.

Later that night… 

"Inuyasha honey dinners ready"Kagomes mom said knocking on the guest room door.

"Coming"Inuyasha said as he opened the door he seemed scared outta his mind.

"Ok then it's chicken rice balls for dinner kagomes friends are eating pizza and sota and his friends are but kagome wanted you to come down and eat some rice balls with her"Kagomes mom said happily as she walked down the stairs to her bedroom.

"Rice balls huh?"Inuyasha said as soon as he got into the kitchen.

"Hey inuyasha mom called you down right"Kagome said happily as she walked over to him with a plate of rice balls.

"Thanks"Inuyasha said picking one off the plate.

"Come on mom said she had a movie for us to watch in the guest room, I have to sleep in there tonight since my room has to many people"Kagome said as she started to walk up the stairs. Inuyasha fallowed after her into the guest room closing the door behind him.

"Huh? Where's the other bed?'Kagome asked as she looked at inuyasha

"There was only one bed? I can sleep on the floor but"Inuyasha offered as he turned on the tv

"No it's ok I guess we can just put a long pillow between us so it'll seem like two different beds"Kagome said as she took a seat on the bed and looked for the remote.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"Kagome asked as she found the remote.

"Looking for that movie what did your mom say it was called"Inuyasha asked a he looked around the tv

"It's already in the dvd player come on watch"Kagome said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Sure"Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to kagome and grabbed one of the rice balls that sat between them.

"Ok lets see what she got us"Kagome said as she hit the play button.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of safe sex and Abstinences for teens"The woman on the screen said.

"Cough cough"Inuyasha coughed on his rice ball as he heard the woman talking.

"Oh my god…"Kagome said as the lady on the screen started to show them pictures and what could happen if you have unprotected sex and what kinds of things you can get.

**1 hours later**

"Why didn't we just turn the dvd off"Inuyasha said as he felt like he was gonna die

"I don't know..'Kagome said as she hide her red face in a pillow.

"Can we please go to sleep and forget this happened?"Inuyasha begged as kagome turned the tv off.

"Sounds good this mess never happened"Kagome said as she slipped under the blanket and relaxed.

"Yeah"Inuyasha said as he crawled into the bed next to kagome.

"Night"Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said softly as he turned the lamp light off and crawled back into bed

"Hum?'Kagome said opening her eyes to see inuyasha and her face to face.

"Did this mean nothing to you?'Inuyasha asked kagome looking like a sad puppy

"Did wh. Hum!"Kagome was shocked when inuyasha's body moved forward a bit and his lips came crashing down on hers. Kagome arms moved to wrap around his neck as inuyasha moved his hands up and down the front of her shirt playing with the buttons.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said as he pulled away so that kagome could breath.

"Inuyasha you heard what I said to eri them didn't you?"Kagome asked as she looked at him. Inuyasha looked down and moved his hands away from her before nodding.

"I… I … I love you inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she moved closer so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"Kagome I…"inuaysha

"Don't say you don't love me please just let me lay here next to you for a bit longer"Kagome said as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Kagome I love you"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Re..really?!"Kagome said shocked as she looked up at him.

"Well yeah"Inuaysha said blushing.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome said smiling

"Hum?'Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. Kagome had moved a bit move up so they where face to face again.

"Kiss me again"Kagome said blushing as inuaysha smirked as moved forward to press his lips down on her.

The kiss that started to be sweet and innocent soon be came a bit more heated when inuyasha moved his tongue out to run it over kagomes lips begging for entrance. Kagome blushed as she opened her mouth and was surprised when his tongue started to rub against hers.

"ooo"Kagome moaned as she inuyasha started to suck on her tongue.

Inuyasha started to move his hands down to her top and play with her buttons he unbuttoned the top button of her top before he felt kagome tense a bit and he pulled away a bit.

"What's wrong?"Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha not yet we can't"Kagome said as she saw inuaysha's ear flatten in the dark..wait…flatten.

"Inuyasha your"Kagome said shocked as she turned on the lamps light

"What?'Inuaysha asked

"Your half demon again but how?"Kagome asked but she spoke to soon as inuyasha's hair started to go black again.

"What's happening?"Kagome asked as he turned human again.

"Inuyasha did you move your leg?'Kagome asked as she felt something go away.

"Eh.. no I was well you see that was my.. um… well"Inuyasha said trying to explain what had been pressing against kagomes thigh with out really saying it.

"Oh I guess when your um.. you turn half demon again?"Kagome asked.

"Well we're have to try again if you wanna find out"Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face

"Not yet inuyasha someone might hear we have to wait ok?"Kagome asked giving him a sweet smile.

"Ok wench"Inuyasha said as he rolled over and tucked kagome into his chest before falling asleep with her snuggling next to him for warmth.

**Hehe review plz**


	12. Daddy

**Lol people I hope you like this chapter**

"Mom someones at the door"Soat asked sleepy as he knocked on his mothers door

"Um who is it honey?" Kameki yawned as she opened her door and pushed sota into his room with Rokui and Yuki.

"I don't know"Sota said as she walked back into his room and went to sleep.

"I wonder who it could be it's only um…. 10 am"Kameki said as she walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hello Kameki"The man standing at the door said, he was about 3 inches taller then her and wore a suit, he looked like a business man and was carrying a suit case.

"Satake, your early"Kameki said as she opened the door for him to come in.

"Well I wanted to see my daughter before she started high school are at senior, and I got her last report card I wanna make sure she's studying"Satake said as he started to walk up stairs

With inuyasha and kagome 

"Um? Kagome you up"Inuyasha whispered as he opened his eyes. He looked over at kagome and saw she still was asleep, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close.

"What's is it yasha?"Kagome whispered as she snuggled closer to him

"Yasha?"Inuyasha asked

'Is she calling me a demon?"Inuyasha thought to himself

"Yep I thought I'd give you a nick name, and since you don't like being called a dog"Kagome said as she let out a tiny yawn.

"Kagome… everyone's still asleep you know"Inuyasha whispered to kagome as he let outta tiny growl

"Was that a growl?"Kagome asked as she opened her eyes a bit to see amber eyes looking at her.

"Inuyasha not now my mom's in the next room"Kagome said as she blushed and inuyasha moved closer and kissed her lips softly. Kagome blushed a bit as she leaned into the kiss, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as he pulled away and kissed a line down her jaw to her neck where he began to lick and taste her neck, nipping at it with his fangs every now and then.

"In…Inuyasha"Kagome moaned softly as she moved her hand up to rub his furry ears

"I missed these"Kagome giggled as she rubbed them.

"ppppuuuurrrrr"Inuyasha purred into kagomes neck as she rubbed his ears

"Was that a purr doggy boy"Kagome laughed a bit

"That was a growl not a purr"Inuyasha said as he continued to purr into her neck

"Sure it was"Kagome said as she continued to rub his little furry ears

"Someone's coming"Inuyasha said as he sat up and pulled away from kagome

"Um? My mom maybe?'Kagome asked as she sat up.

"No it's two people ones your mom but the other it… male"Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air.

"Kagome get down go back to sleep"Inuyasha whispered as he stood up outta the bed, but was stopped by kagome grabbing onto his hand.

"Come on then lets go to sleep"Kagome said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Kagome come on hurry up their coming"Inuyasha said as he lightly tugged his hand but kagome wouldn't let go

"Eh.. about that…. I just notice my pajama sleeves are stuck to your nails"Kagome said as she gave him a nervous smile.

"Wha..what kagome come on that's not funny!"Inuaysha said as he pulled his arm again but this time kagome was lifted off the bed and flew straight at him.

"I gotta ya"Inuyasha said as he caught kagome just as he flew straight at him and knocked him over.

"Ouch…."Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed his head

"Sorry inuyasha"Kagome said as she looked at him, then noticed him blushing.

Kagome looked down at noticed their position, kagome was laying on top of him but his ear and silver hair where already gone. The blanket had fallen over them and covered them from the neck down.

"Satake you can put your things in…. Oh my"Kameki said as she opened the door to revile inuyasha and kagome all tangled up under the coves with only their heads view able.

The room went silent………

"Hi…da.. dady"Kagome said as she smiled at him nervously

"Hi…."Satake said as he stared at his daughter under the covers with a boy that looked 1 or 2 years older then her.

"Satake this is Inuyasha…. Kagomes friend?"Kamekis aid trying to break the silence

**OMG PEOPLE how would you like kagomes dad to react? O.o**


	13. Thanks Guys

**PEOPLE THANKS FOR THE IDEAS!!! **

"I see please don't move"Satake said as he left the room and walked over to sota's he opened the door and grabbed something outtta there before placing it behind his back and walking back inside.

"Now then….Inuyasha Hmm... GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!?!?!?!"Satake yelled as he held sota's base ball bat above his head and ran after inuyasha **(Thanks ****Yashie-And-Kags-Forever)**

"Oh shit…"Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed kagome he dropped her onto the bed and opened the window **(peace out to you OnpusFavFan12)**

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"Satake said as he ran after inuyasha and pulled him back in

"Daddy wait you don't understand!"Kagome said as she ran over to inuyasha who seemed to be scraed!

"You….. I DIDNT KNOW MY DAUGHTER WAS A LIL HOE!"Satake said as he stared at kagome who looked like she was gonna cry **(Thanks again OnpusFavFan12)**

"But dad… I didn't we I'm not a hoe!"Kagome said as she stared at her father sadly

"DON'T EVER CALL MY KAGOME A HOE!!"inuyasha said as he stood up and ripped the bat outta his hand

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO CALL MY DAUGTHER LITTLE BOY!"Satake yelled at inuyasha who seem to be move pissed then ever.

"Little boy"Inuyasha said as he stared at kagomes dad

"Your lucky your kagomes dad if not I'd kill you where you stand old man"Inuyasha said as he dropped the bat at Satakes feet.

"Honey you don't under stand, you remember what I told you about kagome and the feudal era and her friends her protector you know the one that would kill anyone who hurt her or made her cry… well here he is"Kameki said as she did that tada thing

"Eh……. Your…. Then that means…. I just….. Your kagomes……"Satake said as he stared at inuyasha who had gone over to kagome who looked like she was gonna cry.

"I told you to wait… Inuyasha don't looked demon anymore you must not have recognized him with out the ears and silver hair"Kameki

"Inuyasha kagome,……"Satake said as inuyasha pulled kagome into his lap as they looked at him

"I'm sorry for attacking you…. But I don't like what you two did, kagome what if you get pregnant are you ready to be a mother!"Satake said as he stared at them

"Daddy we didn't do anything but watch that every! Disturbing movie mom rented us…."Kagome said trying to shake off what she saw during that movie

"I see…, well inuyasha I don't approve of you being with my daughter and I don't want you sleep in the same room as her until…. There's a ring on her finger or you met me in a sword fighting contest"Satake said as he lifted kagomes right hand up and pointed to her ring finger.

"DADDY!"kagome said as she ran outta the room red as a cherry just thinking about marrying inuyasha made her blush.

"I'll have a sword fighting contest with you, can I use my sword"Inuyasha said as he had a smirk on his face

"Yes tomorrow after noon, only then will you be able to sleep with my daughter"Satake said as he walked outta the room

"Score"Inuyasha whispered as he looked over to his Tetsusaiga

"I wonder how tight kagomes…. WHAT AM I THINKING!!! CURSE YOU MIROKU YOUR RUBBING OFF ON ME!"inuyasha thought as he stood up.


	14. Fainting Spell

Lol people I loved writing this chappy hope you like it O.o and thanks to the views that told me about that girl copywriting my runaway love story

"So inuyasha when are you are you planning on fighting me?'Satake asked as they all sat in the living room eating breakfast. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all sat around kagome they looked over to her and giggled every now and then while Rokui and Yuki sat next to sota.

"How about this after noon"Inuyasha said as kagome looked at him oddly.

"Inuyasha what sword are you using?'Kagome asked

"Um.. just a normal sword"Inuyasha said as tried to shake the look kagome was giving him.

"So inuyasha will you be going to the high school?"Eri asked

"Oh that right! I forgot Inuyasha you have to get an enrollment form today!"Kagome yelled as she picked up a pillow from the chair behind her and throw it at him.

"Why didn't you remind me! You where trying to get outta going to school weren't you"Kagome asked glaring at him. Inuyasha caught the pillow and glared back.

"I wasn't trying to get outta going to school I just forgot"Inuyasha said as he throw the pillow onto the chair behind her

"Not the sweetest couple are they?'Satake whispered to Kameki who just nodded.

"Come on lets go you gotta get ready!"Kagome said as she grabbed him hand and started to drag him upstairs.

"Can't we go later!"Inuyasha said as he felt kagome pushing him into her room.

"No now hurry and change!"Kagome yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

"KAGOME!'Satake yelled from down stairs as kagome rushed down.

"I'll be having my sword fight with him first then you guys can leave, eri, yuka, and ayumi will be the judges of when we should stop"Satake said as he looked over at kagome who seemed to be some what sad.

"Ok daddy"Kagome said as she walked back up stairs to get changed

"WAIT KAGOME WELL COME HELP YOU PICK OUT AND OUTFIT!"yuka said as her ayumi and eri ran up the stairs after her.

**30 minutes later outside in front of the well house**

"Ok so we fight till you three decide we should stop"Inuyasha said as he and Satake told 20 feet apart. Satake held a long thin sword it looked very new and shined brightly while inuyasha kept Tetsusaiga in it's sheath at his hip.

"You can always back down now! I think you know you can't beat me!"Satake said as he got ready to charge at inuyasha and cut him down.

"Mom you told dad about inuyasha's sword didn't you?"Kagome whispered to her mom who was sitting with her on the well steps.

"Um…. No I don't think I did should I have?"Kameki asked

"READY SET GO!"eri yelled as Satake charged at inuyasha who just stood there, inuyasha waited till he was 5 feet away before he removed Tetsusaiga, a bright light shined from off Tetsusaiga when inuyasha pulled it all the way outta it's sheath and held it with both hands.

"Oh my fuckin' god…"Satake said as he stopped dead in his track and stared as he saw inuyasha point Tetsusaiga's tip so it just touched his nose.

"Something wrong?"Inuyasha asked as he waited from Satake to back a move

"Kagome sweetie?"Satake said as kagome stared at her father

"Yes daddy?"Kagome asked

"Why's inuyasha's sword to big? And feel like it's 5 time my weight"Satake asked nervously as inuyasha seemed to started to try and poke him with Tetsusaiga

"Inuaysha's sword is a demon sword daddy made from his fathers fang"Kagome said smiling since she had since it so much it didn't seem to faze her.

"So eri yuka ay…"Kagome said as she turned to asked her friends to call off the fight but they seemed to have passed out and where laying on the floor.

"Oh ok then inuyasha please put the sword away"Satake said as he started to slowly back away

"But I thought I was gonna get a good fight…"Inuyasha said as he transformed Tetsusaiga back and placed it into it's sheath

"Thank you now if your excuse me"Satake said as he put his sword down and then closed his eye and fell into his back.

"DADDY!INUYASHA I THINK YOU GAVE HIM A HEART ATTACK!"kagome yelled as she saw her mom rush over to her father

"Oh no kagome he just fainted you and inuyasha go ahead and get those forms"Kameki said as she waved for them to leave

"Ok then mom, come on inuyasha"Kagome said as she started to walked around the house

"What about your friends?'Inuyasha asked as he fallowed after her.

"They'll wake up soon"kagome

**review please **


	15. Forms

**Lol thanks for the great reviews guys! **

"I see.. so your from America you have no last name and your hair has to be that long?"a lady at the admissions counter asked

"Yes is that so hard to understand hag!"Inuyasha asked as he glared at her.

Him and kagome had been sitting in there for the past hour and the lady just kept asking the same thing

"No it is not, but I'm afraid your gonna need a last name by the first day of school and we need you to take an IQ test in two days if you pass you start school same time as everyone else if not your have to try for a public school"The lady said as she handed inuyasha a bunch of papers

"Thank you every much I'm sorry about him he's just home sick come on inuyasha lets go"Kagome said as she took the papers from inuyasha and began to push him out the door.

"Kagome stop pushing me"Inuyasha said as he kept walking faster and faster cause kagome kept pushing him.

"Do you have to mouth off to everyone you met god your hopeless"Kagome said as she kept on pushing him.

"Where are we going?'Inuyasha asked as he waited for kagome to stop pushing him.

"Where going home.."Kagome

**once at home**

"Hi mom how's dad doing?"Kagome asked as she walked into the house with inuyasha not far behind her

"Oh he's still asleep honey… he'll be up by tonight but oh and yours and sota's friends went home so why don't you inuyasha and sota go out to the movies?'Kameki said as she walked into the room.

"Ok then mom… but does sota have to come he always throws pop corn at people!"Kagome wined as she remembered the last time she took sota to the moives.

"Yes kagome now here's some money go get sota and go to the movies oh and inuyasha Satake said something about an arm wresting contest when he wakes up"Kameki said as she handed kagome some money and went back into the living room.

"That should be fun, you know kagome I'm starting to like your dad"Inuyasha said as he fallowed kagome upstairs.

"Inuyasha just don't hurt my dad ok? SOTA!"kagome yelled as she walked up stairs.

**Lol please review oh and what movie should they see?**


	16. The Eye

**Sry people yeah I was soo having writers block…… I couldn't decide what movie.**

"Ok so we can see….. care bears go to care-a lot or the eye?"Kagome asked as they told in the movie theater.

"Well what are care bears?"Inuyasha asked kagome who seemed to be staring at the eye

"Well it's about these really cute love able bears who are one a mission to make people happy and smily with their cute care bear powers and they…."Kagome started as she remembered how she used to watch care bears when she was little

"Kagome stop…. That sounds horrible……. I'd rather listen to sesshomaru sing then see that movie"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes hand and walked over the movie box office, leaving sota to stare at the eye picture.

"So scary…. So dark… mommy?……. mommy? I want my mommy… no.. no.. look away… look away… AAHHH!"sota thought to himself as he stared at the picture.

**Box office**

"3 for The Eye please"Kagome said nicely to the man who was standing behind the window

"That'll be 1500 yen…. By the way how old are you? Are you 18 or accompanied by and adult"The man asked yawning as he took kagomes money.

"I'm 18"Kagome said as she watched the man take her money

"Really? Can I see some ID please, no offence but you look a little young for this movie"the man said as the 3 tickets came up.

"I don't have my ID today I didn't think I needed it"Kagome said as she waited for the man to give her the tickets

"Oh sorry then unless you have ID or are with someone who's 18 then I can't give you these tickets, how about you go see the care bear movie"The man said as he pointed to the care bears poster in back of him.

"Kagome what's the problem?"Inuyasha asked annoyed from the side by the wall where sota kept staring at the poster.

"Nothing inuyasha, but I don't think we can see that movie this guy won't give me the tickets"Kagome said annoyed as she stuck her tongue out at the guy.

"Ok I'm sure your not 18 now"The guy said as he started to run up tickets for the care bears movie.

"Then give me the tickets, I'm 19 now give it here or I'll rip your eyes out and your need sugary like the girl in the movie"Inuyasha said as if threading someone was nothing new.

"Ok man just chillax don't have to get so violent, good you should really become a hippy it would do wonders for you"The man at the box office said as he handed kagome the tickets.

"Hey kagome what's a hippy?"Inuyasha asked as he dragged sota into the theater with them.

"Here these seats look good"Kagome said as they moved to seat in the roll in the every back. The theater was almost empty and sota hadn't said anything yet….

"Kagome…. I wanna go home… I don't wanna see this"Sota said as the lights in the theater went out.

"Relax soat Eri said it's a great movie"Kagome said as she sat down in the corner.

"Relax"Inuyasha said as he took a seat down next to kagome, after he noticed sota was shacking.

"No… no… no. …. I DON'T WANNA SEE THIS MOVIE KAGOME PLEASE I WANNA GO HOME!!"sota yelled as everyone in the theater turned around and stared at him.

"Hey kid come here"Inuyasha said as he grabbed by the ear and hit him on the head.

"Woooo"Sota said as he started to get dizzy and fell back into his chair.

"There we go he should be out for a while"Inuyasha said as he sat sota up in this chair before looking back to see everyone staring at him.

"WHAT!"Inuyasha barked as everyone turned back around and acted like they saw nothing  
"Inuyasha is sota gonna be ok?"Kagome asked as she look over inuyasha to see her brother with a bump on his head

"He'll be fine I hit shippo all the time and he hasn't died yet"Inuyasha said as he poked sota was fell over and looked like he was sleeping.

"Shh the movies starting"Kagome as the screen started to get all dark and the lights became even duller.

**Hehe ok people what do you want me to do with them? I already got sota knocked out cold**


	17. Brat

"Yawwwnnnn mm is it over?"Inuyasha asked as he opened his eyes.

"Ouch why's my stomach hurt?"Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked down…

"Kagome what the hell? I'm asleep for 10 minutes and … kagome kagome hey are you listening to me!"Inuaysha asked as he looked down at kgaom who seemed to be crawled up in his lap, tugging on his shirt.

"Kagome hey kagome"inuyasha whispered as he started to shake her.

"Huh?"Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Why are you sitting on me? And how long was I out"Inuyasha asked

"I got scared ok! It was just a reflex, I'll get off now"Kagome said as she stuck her tongue at him.

'Idiot stop her"Inuyasha thought to himself as he bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back.

"What?"Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"You don't have to ok…"Inuyasha said as he looked away from her

"Aw.. is little yasha blushing"Kagome teased as she poked his cheek

"Shut up ok… I'm not blushing I just feel a little hot that all… wait not like that i…"Inuyasha said as he tried to figure out what he just said

"Relax inuyasha I was just kidding lets just enjoy the moive"Kagome said as she shifted herself so she could watch the movie.

'Fuck.. fuck.. fuck… dammit she's to close"Inuyasha thought to himself as he dug his nails into the chair wait.. nails?

"Fuck I'm turning half demon again… shit shit shit… kagomes gonna fuckin kill me for this"inuyasha thought to himself as he tired to move kagome a bit father from his hips.

"Inuyasha is something… dog ears"Kagome said as she turned around after feeling inuyasha lossen his grip on her.

"Yo… you.. your turning half demon again so your"Kagome said as she started to feel a blush burring on her cheek.

"What the hell are you waiting for she just sitting there take her now"Inuyasha heard a tiny voice echo.

"Fuck no… maybe later but wait aw.. shit!"Inuaysah whispered as he looked up at kagome who seemed to still have a blush burned on her cheek.

"Kagome… just relax I'm not gonna do anything but…"inuyasha said as he flash her a smirk and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Inuyasha stop really stop what if sota wakes up"Kagome wined as she felt inuyasha changing the position so inuyasha was pressing her up against the seat.

"I'll knock him back out then, so you gonna help me clam down or risk someone seeing me like this"inuyasha said as he moved forward a bit just so he could just barely feel kagomes lips touching his.

"Yes or no wench?"Inuyasha whispered as he didn't seem to notice sota starting to stir.

"Yes…"Kagome whispered as she felt the blush on her face starting to disappear.

A slight chuckle was heard before inuyasha moved his hands to rest on kagomes shoulders.

"Oh and don't tell your daddy about this"Inuyasha whispered as he leaded forward as pressed his lips to hers, just waiting long enough for kagome to kiss him before slipping his tongue last her lips as into her mouth making kagome gasp in shock.

"Um.. where am i… oh fuck.."Sota though to himself as he opened his eyes and stared at them.

"Where's my camera"Sota whispered as he started to dig though his pockets for his camera phone.

"Kagome… kagome.. mate… mate"Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt his eyes starting to flash between red and amber.

"Mmmm inuyasha"Kagome moaned a bit as she started to push her tongue back against his.

"I wonder what… these feel like"Inuyasha thought to himself as he started move his hand up the back of her shirt.

"grrrr… that's this coving my property"Inuyasha thought to himself as he started to cut though kagome bra strap with his nails. Before pushing half of it to the side.

"Soft and warm…"Inuyasha thought as he moved his hand to squeeze kagomes breast slightly.

"SAY CHEESE!"A tiny annoying t the moment voice said as inuyasha and kagome both broke apart and turned to see sota with a very annoying smirk on his face.

"Dad's gonna love this picture"Sota said as he noticed inuyasha's ears.

"Yeah you got your ears back… wait where are they going…"Sota said as he watched as inuyasha's ears started to disappear along with his fangs and his amber colored eyes.

"WOW THAT WAS A GREAT MOVIE"people said as the lights went back on and they started to walk outta the theater.

"Dammit so close.."Inuyasha

**review please**


	18. Dancing Fish

Lol thanks for the reviews guys 

"Sota my favorite little brother what would you like in return for that picture huh? Just name it and it's yours"Kagome they started to leave the theaters.

"Well….. high light my hair with red, buy me new shoes, get inuyasha to piggy back me, and… give me 50 bucks"Sota said as he gave kagome a sweet smile.

"Ok kid get on"Inuyasha said as he bent over

"Great! I don't wanna walk"Sota said as he ran over and jumped onto inuyasha's back

"So if we do those things you'll give the picture back right?"Kagome said as she began to lead inuyasha down the mall's hall to the shoe store.

"I'll think about it… but then again it'd be nice to see dad's face when I give him the picture… he might even pay me ok lets go home"Sota said as he pulled on inuyasha's hair like he was a horse

"No no no sota your gonna give me that picture"Kagome said as she began to get worried

"Fine then I won't show dad but…. You have to been super nice to me for the whole month starting with cleaning my room and inuyasha you have to play video games with me"Sota said as inuyasha began to walk toward the exit

"Fine.."Kagome and inuyasha both signed as they began to walk back home.

Home…? 

"I wonder if dad woke up yet"Sota said as he watched inuyasha move to open the door

"RRRAAAAWWWRRRR"A giant dancing fish yelled as inuyasha opened the door

"AAAHHHH!!!"Kagome

"MOMMY!!!"Sota

"Wow kagome your mom's making fish for dinner"Inuyasha said as he moved and punched the fish in the eye.

"I thought you said there where no demons in this time kagome… well we should eat this guy while he's fresh"Inuyasha said as he watched the fish fall onto the ground.

"I didn't think there where…. oh no where's mom and dad"Kagome said as she ran into the house

"MOM DAD…. Oh hi mom"Kagome said as she looked over to the kitchen where her mother was holding a score board with inuyasha and Satake's name on it.

"Hi honey can you pick your dad up off the floor before inuyasha cooks him"Kameki said sweetly as she put a tally under inuyasha's name.

"Dad?"Kagome said as she began to poke the fish

"Oh… yes sweetie?….. inuyasha you hit very hard and sota can you get the first aid kit please"Satake groaned in pain as kagome started to try pull the fish head off.

"Keh! Not my flat I thought he was a demon"Inuyasha said as he helped kagome pull the fish custom off Satake.

**5 minutes later**

"Satake I told you inuyasha wouldn't get scared of a fish…… now look at you with your black eye"Kameki said as she gave Satake a ice pack

"Inuyasha say sorry"Kagome said poking him.

"Fine then… I'm… so..so..so-rr-y"Inuyasha said as he bit his tongue

"Now was that so hard"Kagome

"Wench…."Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hey dad feeling better?'Sota asked as he ran down the stairs into the living room where they all where sitting down, Kameki, Kagome , and inuyasha on the floor and Satake laying on the couch.

"Yes much better… well how much am I behind Kameki?"Satake asked as he watched Kameki pull out the score board.

"Well…. inuyasha won the sword contest… he was able to give you a black eye with on punch… and you have done nothing but embarrass your self. After all I trust inuyasha to protect kagome from demons, men, animals, and what ever else they face so why can't you trust him?"Kameki asked as she began to put more tallies on the broad.

"Well… Because… The fact is…. Inuyasha's a guy and kagomes a girl… my sweet little innocent girl"Satake said as he tried to think of better reasons

"But dad it's not like inuyasha's some sort of monster after all if I don't like what he's doing all I say is sit…"Kagome

BANG! 

"Ouch…"Inuyasha said as he began to pull himself off the ground.

"Sorry inuyasha I forgot what happens when I say sit…"kagome

**Bang!  
**"You did that on purpose didn't you"Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to get back up

"No I forgot what happens when I say that, really I did"Kagome said as she started to help inuyasha up

"Well then inuyasah first to 10 wins if I win you can't even hug my daughter till you both grad from high school and if you win then… you may have her but no touchy feely when I'm around"Satake said as he tried to hold back a laugh

"Hey dad by the way you should see this picture"Sota said as he began to look for it

**review plz**


	19. 10 Minutes

Thanks for the reviews guys I know just what to do with sota now 

"MS.JAPAN SKY DIVING IN A BIKINI"Inuyasha shouted as he pointed out the window.

"Where?!"Sakata said as he looked out the window

"Oh I'd like to get her autograph"Kameki said as she grabbed a paper off he counter and ran outside

"WHERE I DON…."Sota said before…

BANG! 

Inuyasha punches him in the head

" I don't see her? What happened to sota?"Kameki said as she walked back into the house and put the paper back on the counter

"Oh My God we better take him to the hospital I mean he just collapsed to the ground out of no where!"Inuyasha yelled as he picked up sota's unconscious body **(thanks alice9827 for the line)**

**2 hours later**

"Oh.. my head hurts"Sota said as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his head

"So kid you tried to sell me out you know what that means?"Inuyasha said from the door as he glared at sota holding his phone

"Your gonna kill me?"Sota said as he started to get scared

"Nop I'm gonna get you back…. But I'm not gonna do it now… I'll do it later maybe tonight maybe tomorrow maybe 20 years from now who knows… I'll let it eat at you for a while"Inuyasha said as he throw sota's cell phone down on his bed and left the room

"Inuyasha did you talk to sota?"Kagome asked as she sat on her bed brushing her hair

"Yeah I talked to him, he won't be doing anything like that again for a while"Inuyasha said as he chuckled at the thought of sota suffering

"Well I hope you deleted the picture from his phone since I didn't know how too"Kagome said as she pulled a hair tie out from her drawer

"Eh….. sure"Inuyasha said as he gave her a nervous smile  
'Fuck.. I knew I forgot something…"Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked over and flopped down on kagomes bed

"Hey kagome what are you doing?"Inuyasha asked as he stared at kagome from behind trying to pull her hair up

"I'm trying to make a pony tail"Kagome said as she tried to keep the front part of her hair down

"Like sango?'Inuyasha asked as he remember how sango would always put her hair up

"Yeah but it's harder for me I normally never do this"Kagome said as she let her hair go down and let out a sign

"Here give me the brush"Inuyasha said as he sat up and crawled over behind kagome

"Ok but be careful"Kagome said as she handed inuyasha the brush and turned back around

"I know how to do someone's hair, I used to do this all the time for my mom"Inuyasaha said as he slowly started to brush kagomes hair from the bottom.

"The but can you put it in a bun to?'Kagome asked as she picked up her mirror and watched inuyasha do her hair

"Feh! I'm not stupid wench"Inuyasha said as he held kagomes hair up in one place

"Tie"Inuyasha said as kagome handed him her hair tie

"Thanks"Inuyasha said as he grabbed the tie and started to tie it into a bun

"Well aren't we being nice today"Kagome said giggling after she heard him say thanks

"Well it's done"Inuyasha said as he hand her back the brush and flopped back down on the bed

"Thanks well time for bed…. Off"Kagome said as she pointed to the floor

"Nop"Inuyasha said as he grabbed a pillow and cuddled it

"Inuyasha come on I'm tired"Kagome said as she tired to push inuyasha off the bed

"God wench just come lay down it's not like your dad has a rule against that too"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagome hand and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Inuyasha come on off"Kagome said as she sat up on the bed and tried to get inuyasha to let go

"10 minutes"Inuyasha said as he pulled kagome down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around hr waist.

"I'll only need 10 minutes for this"

**review plz**


	20. Yummy

Sry it took so long to update, I've been doing a lot of school work 

"What?"Kagome mumbled as inuyasha's words reached her ears

"You heard me now relax I only have 10 minutes to do this"Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled kagomes neck

"W..wait inu…yasha"Kagome said softly as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks

"Sh.. your dad might here"Inuyasha whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and started to slowly nibble.

"I..inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she stiffed her hips away from something hard

"Mmm?"Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled back not understanding why she moved away

"Dog ears"Kagome said as she pointed to the top of his head

"Is that such a surprise"Inuyasha smirked as he leaned forward and licked kagomes bottom lip making her close her eyes and signed

"Kagome I'm gonna need you to cover your mouth"Inuyasha whispered as he moved lower to the edge of the bed. He looked back to make sure the door was closed

"Now relax… I wanna taste something"Inuuyasha smirked as kagome grabbed her pillow and held it over her face.

'Ok… be gentle'Inuyasha thought to himself as he rubbed his hand over kagomes flat stomach getting a tiny wine in return from under the pillow.

'This is fun already'Inuyasha thought to himself as he slipped his hand under kagomes shirt and traced tiny circles over her stomach while looking back at the door

'What the hell?'Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he slipped his hands higher up and poked at kagomes bra

"What's this kagome?"Inuyasha growled as he slipped his hands under it

"Mybra"Kagome mumbled from under the pillow

"Well I hope your not gonna miss it"Inuyasha warned as he turned his hands over and gripped the thin fabric.

"ep!"Kagome yelped as she left inuyasha rip her bra off from under her shirt

"I hate these things"Inuyasha thought to himself as he pushed it off the bed and pushed kagome shirt up too just under her neck

"Kagome"Inuyasha growled as kagome moved her pillow down to cover herself up

"Kagome"Inuyasha growled louder as he pulled the pillow away from her. He held her hand together stopping her from covering up again

"Don't worry their perfect"Inuyasha whispered as he kagome pull her hands back and hide her face in embarrassment

'Maybe…"Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat leaned over kagome.

"ah.."Kagome wined as she felt inuyasha slowly lapping over her left nipple. He lowly started to suck on it like a baby being very careful until her got no responds from kagome.

'Where's her moaning?"Inuyasha thought to himself as he didn't notice that he had bit lightly

"Ah! Oh….'kagome moaned as she moved her hand up to cover her mouth

'So the wench likes it rough huh?"Inuyasha chuckled to himself

'_I'll take it from here…. I can make this rough for her….'_inuyasha heard a voice whisper in his mind as he closed his eyes

'Bitch I wanna here you'Inuyasah growled as he pulled kagomes hand away from her mouth

"I.n..inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she looked into a pair of blood red eyes.

Inuyasha smirked seeing her shocked face before he pitched her nipples roughly making her jump. He glared at kagome seeing her bit her lip, he moved his hands down to her pants and tugged them down her legs.

"Wa..wait inuyasha no.. ah!"Kagome closed her eyes tightly as inuyasha rubbed his fingers over kagomes panties making sure to poke her clit.

"Are you wet for me?"Inuyasha chuckled as he used his claws to slice though her panties making sure to scrape her clit making her jump

"Your soaking already"Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed kagomes ankles and forced her legs wide, he pulled her down so that, her waist down hung off the bed.

"In…inuyasha what are you doing…"Kagome whispered as she pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked at inuyasha who was sniffing around the outside of her core

"Whatever I want and….. I wanna taste your pussy"Inuyasha growled as he leaned forward making sure to keep her legs spread wide open with his hands pressing against her thighs.

'Yummy'Inuyasha thought to himself as he slowly lapped up her pussy and bit lightly on her clit

"Ah! Oh..mmm inuy..yasha…."Kagome moaned as she bucked her hip up to his mouth as inuyasha smirked and blow cold air on her core

"ahh..ah..oh"Kagome wined as she tired to close her legs, feeling the cold air sending tiny shocks of pleasure though her body

"Horny today aren't we?"Inuyasha chuckled as he started to roughly lick at kagomes core

"INUYASHA! Ohh.."Kagome screamed as inuyasha started to roughly suck on her now swelling core. He moved one of his hands away from kagomes leg and started to slowly twist and pitch her clit making her buck her hips wildly off the bed

"I… I.. I'm gonna cum!"Kagome screamed as inuyasha placed his mouth over kagomes pussy.

CRASH 

"KAGOME INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU ……!"Someone yelled from the door as inuyasha heard the door break open

"AAHH!"Kagome yelled as she didn't seem to notice that someone had just broken open the room door.

"Fuck.."Inuyasha thought as he sniffed the air realizing who it was, he swallowed kagomes cum and turned around to see if he was right about who was standing at the door.

You guys know who it is? 


	21. Burning Feelings

"…………."Inuyasha

"…………….."Kagome

"inuyasha…. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Sataka yelled as he ran at inuyasha

"DADDY! Wait it wasn't what it look like… I.."Kagome said as she tried to stand up

"Kagome hold on"Inuyasha said as he scoped kagome up and rushed outta the door with her

"DAM YOU INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!"satake yelled as he ran after inuyasha

"What's going on?"Kameki asked as she walked outta her bed room

"FREEZE!"sota yelled as he walk outta his room

"IT'S 2 AM! I'M TIRED! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"sota yelled

"What's with all the racket!"Kagome grandpa yelled from his room

"Inuyasha was… and kagome AH! It's so disgusting! I can't even say it!"Satake said as inuyasha placed kagome back on her feet

'Eww.. we're they kissing again"Sota said making an eewww face

"No sota they were…."Sataka said as he whispered it to kameki who turned bright pink

"Kagome, Inuyasha is this true? Did you two…. Do some type of foreplay?"Kameki asked

"What's foreplay?'Sota asked

"Nothing kid just go to bed"inuyasha said as sota walked back into his room

"Kagome"Kameki said as she stared at her daughter

"Well… we…. Yes mama"Kagome said as she looked down ashamed

"You kids go to sleep, we're talk about this tomorrow but Sataka will be in the room with you two tonight"Kameki said as she walked back to bed

"Lets go"Sataka said as inuyasha and kagome walked back into her room

"Night.."kagome whispered as she crawled into her bed

"Inuyasha what are you doing?'Kagome whispered as inuyasha laid down on the mattress that was on the floor

"I don't think he's gonna like it if I'm up there"Inuyasha whispered back as he sat up

"Just pretend that I'm not there"Sataka said as he sat down on kagomes chair

"Night kagome"Inuyasha said as he leaned over too kiss her cheek before

"STOP! No touching"Sataka said as inuyasha signed and laid down

**morning**

"Inuyasha, Kagome we have decided that…. Inuyasha will sleep in the guest room for now on and you two can't be alone together without one of us around, and where going to let your grandpa put a repelling spell on you"Kameki said sadly as they all sat in the living room together

"A what?"Kagome and inuyasha both asked

"If inuyasha tries to hug you, kiss you or touch anything but your hands and shoulders then he's get shocked. It won't be very painful just like getting pokes with a needle"Sataka said as kagomes grandpa walked in

"Here you are"Kagome grandpa said happily as he brought out a tiny case filled with dull gray power

"And hold you nose kagome"Kagomes grandpa said as he throw the powder at kagome making her sneeze

"Kagome you.. OUCH!"inuyasha yelled as he touched kagomes leg and got a shocked

"Well I guess it works"Sataka said proudly

"Oh we're sorry kids, but we just can't take the risk that something might happen"Kameki said as she gave them both a sad look

"It's ok.. but inuyasha are you.."Kagome said as she tried to touch his arm

"Ouch! Kagome don't do that"Inuyasha said as kagome touched his arm and he got another shock

"Sorry… but mom when we go back to the feudal how's inuyasha going to protect me? Or carry me when I get hurt?'Kagome asked

"Well… we hadn't really thought about that"Kameki said as she started to think about it

"And dad what if me and inuyasha wanna get married one day he wouldn't be able to kiss me at the altar, he wouldn't be able to dance with me, we'd never be able to have kids…."Kagome said as she looked like she was about to cry

"Oh kagome sweetie we're sorry we didn't think that far ahead"Kameki said as she started to slowly cry with her daughter

"Don't worry it can be removed"Kagomes grandpa said

"It can?"Kagome asked

"Yes it can but I'll only remove it when your mother wants me too"Kagomes grandpa said as she looked ever serious

"See kagome everything's ok"Sataka

"Ok you two can go'Sataka said as inuyasha and kagome both stood up and started to walk away

Up stairs kagomes room 

"So… we can't do anything anymore"Inuyasha said as he sat on kagomes floor

"Yeah"Kagome said sadly as she sat at the edge of the bed

"All I can do is hold your hand"Inuyasha said as he picked up kagomes hand and caressed it gently

"Yeah… not even a hug"Kagome said as she looked like she was gonna cry again

"Sure we can…"Inuyasha said as he pulled kagome down onto the floor and into a tight hug

"Doesn't it hurt?"Kagome asked as she rested her head

"Yeah.."Inuyasha said as he let her go

"I better go, I needa get dressed"Kagome said as she walked outta the room

"It burnt me…'Inuyasha said as he looked at his burnt hands

"I'll heal"Inuyasha thought to himself as he licked his hands getting it to heal faster

**review**


	22. Sports

Aw… I feel sorry for them --

"Ok kids come on we're going out for breakfast" kameki yelled from down stairs

"I'M READY!:"sota yelled as he came hopping down the stairs

"So am I"Kagomes grandpa said as he walked down the stairs

"Great, ok dad sota your coming with me and INUYASHA KAGOME, SATAKE WILL BE DRIVING YOU" kameki yelled as she grabbed her car keys

"Ok mom"Kagome said as she walked down the stairs

"Come on honey smile" kameki said as kagome walked into the living room and sat on the couch

"Bye mom"Kagome waved as kameki headed out the door

"Hi sweetie"Satake said as he walked into the living room

"Where's inuyasha?"Satake asked as he sat next to kagome

"He's trying to button his shirt"Kagome said as she refused to make eye contract with him

"He doesn't know how to button his shirt?"Satake asked

"Yeah dad he doesn't! and I can't do it for him so were waiting down here! ANYMORE STUPID QUESTIONS!"Kagome yelled as she glared at her father

"Um….no"Satake said as he stared at kagome

"Am I interrupting"Inuyasha asked as he came down the stairs

"No, come on lets go"Kagome said as she walked to the door

**Car**

"So Inuyasha I hear your starting school with kagome in a few days"Satake said as he looked in his mirror

"Yes"Inuyasha responded as he looked across from him. Inuyasha sat on the far left and kagome on the far right

"So you can walk kagome home from school? That's good"Satake said as he tried to cut the tension

"Are you playing on doing any sports"Satake asked as he let out a light cough

"What's a sport"Inuyasha asked

"It's like that thing you do with shippo and the ball"Kagome said as she looked over to him

"Oh, sure I guess"Inuyasha said as he smiled at kagome

"Who's shippo?"Satake asked

"Shippo a fox demon"Kagome said as she looked back out the window

"Another demon? He look anything like inuyasha"Satake said as he let out a huff

"He's about 5 feet short and 66 years younger, he has a fluffy tail too"Kagome said as she signed

"Your over 66 years old!"Satake said as he hit the break

"I was bond to a tree for about 50 years"Inuyasha said

"Oh"Satake said as he started the car again

"Where does shippo sleep?"Satake asked

"With me"Kagome said as she ignored the weird look Satake was giving her

"Relax dad he's like 2 years old and treats me like a mother, are you gonna put a spell on him to"Kagome mumbled

"Kagome, I'm doing this for your own good, please don't make this any harder then it has to be"Satake said as he signed

"Are you sure your doing this for me? Or for yourself"Kagome whispered under her breath

"Kagome"Inuyasha said as he touched her arm

"ouch!"Inuyasha yelped as he pulled his arm away

"You ok inuyasha?"Kagome asked as she looked at him

"Yeah…."Inuyasha whispered as he looked back out his window

Restaurant

"Satake, kagome, inuyasha, over here"Kameki said as waved them over to their table

"Great! Ok inuyasha you sit here kagome you here and satake you here"Kameki said as they all took their seats

"Hello my names May how may I help you?'the waitress asked

"Can you bring me a cut so I can throw it at my father?"kagome asked

'……………….mmm I don't think that's a good idea"The waitress

"Can you give us a minute please"Satake asked

"Kagome what's your problem?"Satake asked

"I don't know! My crazy parents have forced me away from the person that means the most to me!"kagoome thought to herself

"Excuse us please"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes hand and headed for the door

"Satake I don't think this was a good idea'Kameki said as she looked across the table

"She'll get over it"satake

**outside**

"Kagome what's wrong?"Inuyasha asked as they reached the outside of the restaurant

"Nothing, I just needed to say that"Kagome said as she signed

"Let's go back inside"Kagome said as she opened the door

"Hold on kagome, they can't see us out here"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagomes arm and spun her around to look at him

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt"Inuyasha lied as he lifted kagome chin up a bit

"Your lieing"Kagome whispered as she looked up

"So"Inuyasha said as a smirk cross his face.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered as she light his lips touch her lightly.

'Dammit…it feel like my legs breaking"Inuyasha thought to himself as he pulled away

"That wasn't much of a kiss"Kagome pouted

"Sorry but we can't keep them waiting"Inuyasha said as he opened the door

"Fine"Kagome said as she started walking

"Ok the…dammit!"Inuyasha said as he took a step forward and felt his leg breaking

"Inuyasha are you ok?"Kagome asked as she saw inuyasha leaning on his other leg

"Yeah lets go'Inuyasha said as he felt his leg getting better

Later that day

"Grandpa can we talk please"Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs

"Sure my dear what is it? You want me to help you take over the shrine"Kagome grandpa asked as kagome can to sit in the kitchen with him

"Hum no, but I was wondering…. Would you remove the spell? Please please please!"Kagome begged as she reached over the table and started shaking him

"No"Kagome grandpa said

"PLEASE, I'll give you anything! I'll even work at the shrine on Sundays"kagome said making a puppy dog face

"Maybe I can make it weaker, but only on one condistion"Kagome grandpa said as he looked at kagomes sad face

"What?"Kagome asked

"You have to get straight A's and inuyasha has to join a team and play on it"Kagomes grandpa

"That's it?'Kagome asked happily

"Yes but I get to chose the sport…. I think he should do…

**ok people what sport do you want?**


	23. title

**Hey my friends! I'm changing the name of the story to Stuck With You**

I won't change it till 4/10/08 what do you guys think?


	24. Hojo You Tard

Thanks for liking the new title, maybe I'll change it back later

"I know he should do, football, basket ball, soccer, volleyball, ultimate Frisbee, and tennis, how's that sound?"Kagomes grandpa asked

"…. ARE YOU INSANE! He can't do all that!"Kagome said shocked at how many things he wanted inuyasha to do

"Do all what?"Inuyasha asked as he walked down the stairs

"A lot of sports and get straight A'S"Kagome explained as inuyasha walked over to stand behind her

"For what?'Inuyasha asked looking at kagomes grandpa

"Kagome wants me to weaken the spell a bit"Kagome grandpa explained

"I'll do it! I'll do anything"Inuyasha said as he looked pleading at kagomes grandpa

"So you'll do football, basket ball, soccer, volleyball, ultimate Frisbee, and tennis?"Kagomes grandpa asked

"YES!"Inuyasha said looking exciting

"Ok then, when school starts in 2 days you have to try out and make it"Kagomes grandpa states

"Ok"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagome hand and rushed up stairs with her

**2 day's later**

"Have a fun first day"kameki said as she handed inuyasha and kagome their lunch boxes.

"Inuyasha you have to wear the tie"Kagome said as she looked over to inuyasha, he wore the dark blue school uniform like he was supposed to but he refused to button the two top buttons says it was suffocating him, and he refused to cut his hair.

"That things to tight"Inuyasha said as he took the tie from kagomes hand

"Kagome you better go, your gonna be late" kameki said as she pushed them out the door

"Bye mom"Kagome yelled as they started to walk to school

"So how's it feel to be going to school?"Kagome asked

"Weird, are you sure I know everything I needa know?"Inuyasha asked remembering how kagome had taught him everything she could in the last two days

"Yeah you know more then me…"Kagome signed

"Really? Eh… kagome who's that girl running towards us?"Inuyasha asked as a girl in the same uniform as kagome came running towards them

"Eri?"Kagome asked as she looked closer

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!"Eri yelled as she ran up to them

"I wanted to catch you guys"Eri said as they started to walk together

"So inuyasha are you joining any clubs or spots?"Eri asked as kagome signed

"Yeah football, basket ball, soccer, volleyball, ultimate Frisbee and tennis"Inuyasha answered as eri stared at him like he was crazy

"Wow that's a lot, kagome you get to have a jock boyfriend"Eri said as they came in few of the school

"I gotta go, met you guys at break"Eri said as she run

"Who's the new kid?"

"He's kinda cute"

"Is that kagome with him?"

"That her boyfriend?"

Inuyasha could hear people whispering around them as they walked

"Kagome"Hojo said as he walked over to them. Everyone around them seemed to be staring

"Hi Hojo"Kagome said trying to be nice

"You must be a new student, I'm Hojo nice to met you, I'm also kagomes boyfriend"Hojo said nicely as he held his hand out

"Oh crap.."Kagome thought as she felt inuyasha glaring at her

"Inuyasha, I'm kagomes friend"inuyasha said as he gripped Hojo's hand

"Well I'll just leave now then"Hojo said as he waved good bye to them

"Boyfriend huh? I should have known"Inuyasha mumbled as he kept walking until he was inside the school. Ignoring kagome running after him yelling his name

"Inuyasha please wait"Kagome said as she finally caught up to him

"Fine, come on lets go to our first class"Inuyasha said as he bell rang

"But…"

**review**


	25. Kikyo's Clone Whore

Thank for the reviews

"Class this is our new student, Inuyasha. Please be nice to him"The teacher said as soon as inuyasha and kagome entered the room

"Now inuyasha is there anything you'd like to say?"The teacher asked glaring at inuyasha, as kagome took her seat in the middle of the class

"Yeah, why the fuck are you glaring at me hag?"Inuyasha asked as everyone in the room gave him a shocked look

"Well, your hair's too long, your shirt's not fixed right and your tie isn't tight"The teacher pointed out as everyone but kagome who still in shock

"So?"Inuyasha asked as he walked past the teacher and sat down in the empty seat a few people away from kagome

"Well then, shall we start class"The teacher said as everyone one took their seats

**after class**

"Inu….."Kagome trailed off as she looked a few seat away from her. To see inuyasha surround by a few of the girls from her class

"Kagome, hurry up go kick their asses"Eri said from behind kagome

"Why? He's making new friends"Kagome signed

"It looks like they wanna be more then friends"Ayumi said as she sat next to kagome

"well…"Kagome

**with inuyasha**

"So are you from America?"A girl with short wavy black hair asked as she leaned across inuyasha's desk

"Sort of"Inuyasha answered ignoring the glares kagomes friends where giving him

"Are you gonna try out for any sports?"A girl with light brown hair asked clinging to inuyasha's arm

"Yeah I few"Inuyasha signed

"Where are you staying?"A girl with highlighted red hair asked

"At the local shrine"Inuyasha answered

"With kagome?!"They all seemed to ask

"Yeah, is something wrong?"Inuyasha questioned

"Excuse me, but move"A voice called from behind the three girls

"Sorry kiki"The girls said as they went to stand behind inuyasha

"Hi I'm kiki, class president, cheerleader, year book club president, and honor role student nice to met you"A girl with long black hair and pale skin said as she moved to sit on inuyasha's lap.

'This girl….. she looks just like kikyo… more then kagome ever did"Inuyasha thought as he stared at the girl

"Your inuyasha am I right?"Kiki asked smiled a bright smile showing her white teeth

"Yeah, nice to met you kiki"Inuyasha said pushing the thought aside

**Kagome..**

"Who's that?"Kagome asked staring at the girl who resembled kikyo down to the last detail

"That's Kiki Kuromi, she came last year when you where absent"Eri said glaring at the girl

"She's a whore but she's the most popular girl at the moment so we have to be nice"Ayumi signed

"Why's she interested in inuyasha?'Kagome said glaring at inuyasha who was seemed to be smiling

"Same reason you like him I guess"Eri answered

"Wait! Inuyasha's going with her…."Ayumi said as they watched inuyasha get up and walk out with kiki and the other three girls.

"Ka…kagome s..stop your breaking me hand!"Eri cried as kagome gripped her hand

"Kiki…. Dammit it's like kikyo came back from the dead again… why don't she stay dead!"Kagome thought as she got up and fallowed after them with eri and ayumi fallowing

**don't hate me!! I still love inuxkag**


	26. Talking

Wwooo

"Inuyasha.. inuyasha where'd you go?"Kagome whispered as the lunch bell rang. Looking around the empty school yard she saw nothing but two trees and the students going into the café.

"What?"Inuyasa growled as kagome walked past one of the tress.

"It's time for lunch, and we have to talk"Kagome said as all the students seemed to disappear into the cafe

"I'm not hungry…."Inuyasha said as he looked up into the trees branches

"Fine.. then lets talk"Kagome said as she sat under the tree

"Whatever wench"Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the tree

"What with you and kiki?"Kagome questioned as she reached into her backpack and pulled out two boxes.

"Who?"Inuyasha said as kagome throw one of the boxes up the tree.

"That girl you where talking to"Kagome said as she picked up the other box and opened it to reveal her lunch

"Her name was kiki?"Inuyasha said as he pulled the lid off his and broke the chopsticks

"You didn't know?'Kagome asked as she picked up a tiny shrimp from her box

"No, but thanks for telling me her name"Inuyasha said as he ate some of the rice

"Why?"Kagome asked as she chewed on her shrimp

"I have a "study date" with her tonight, what's that mean anyway?"Inuyasha asked as he didn't seemed to hear kagome almost break her sticks.

"It's only been one day, what do you have to study for?"Kagome asked as she took in a huge breath of air

"Physically science or something like that"Inuyasha said as he stared at the tiny squid shaped thing in his hands.

"Can I come?"Kagome questioned as she started to slowly count to 1 in her mind

"Aren't you going out with your 'real' boyfriend"Inuyasha sneered as he stuffed the squid into his mouth

"He's not my boyfriend he's just some guy that fallows me around"Kagome said as she signed feeling a but bad about what happened in the morning

"Everyone said he was"Inuyasha whispered as he gripped his chopsticks

"Everyone was wrong"Kagome said defending herself

"Whatever I don't care anyway"Inuyasha said as he closed his box and dropped it so that it fell into kagomes bag

"Inuyasha wait"Kagome said as she closed her box and stuffed it into her backpack. Slipping it onto her back she ran after inuyasha who seemed to be fast walking away

'Just ignore the wench…"Inuyasha thought as he kept on walking

"Inuyasha wait!"Kagome said as she ran after him.

"AH!"kagome screamed in shock as she seemed to lose her footing.

"Kagome don't be so dam clumsy"Inuyasha said as he turned around and grabbed her right before she hit the ground.

"Dammit!"Inuyasha said as tiny shocks of pain ran though his arms.

"Inuyasha you can let me go"Kagome said as she noticed how much pain he was in

"When you stand up"Inuyasha said as kagome noticed she was still half falling

"Sorry"Kagome said as she stood up and inuyasha let her go

"Let me see"Kagome said as she grabbed inuyasha's wrist trying to see his hands

"No"Inuyasha said as he brushed her off

"Sit"Kagome whispered as inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"No stay like that while I look"Kagome said as inuyasha mumbled something against the dirt.

'Their burnt… at least it's healing fast"Kagome thought as she started at the slight burning red marks disappearing on his hands.

"Wench let me up"Inuyasha said as he tired to get up

"No sit"Kagome said as inuyasha feel back down.

"Stay boy"Kagome said as she climbed onto his back making sure he wouldn't move

"Kagome get off me now.."Inuyasha said as he tired to force himself off up to no prevail

"Why oh…"Kagome said as inuaysha's hair slowly started to turn silver

"Dammit get off"Inuyasha said as his doggy ear slowly started to pop up on his head

"Sorry"Kagome said as a blush creep onto her cheeks

"I hate your fathers rule, I hate your homo or a boyfriend, and I hate this stupid spell!"Inuyasha mumbled in a low tone

**……**


	27. Baka Dad

O.O

"Kagome, Inuyasha welcome home"Satake said from the kitchen as Kagome

walked though the door

"Hi dad"Kagome said as she watched into the kitchen and sat down at the table

"Whereπs inuyasha sweetie?"Kameki said as she chopped some carrots

"At football, basket ball, soccer, volleyball, ultimate Frisbee, and

tennistry outs"Kagome said as she picked up an apple from the small basket

"Oh, will he be home in time for dinner?"Kameki said sounding a bit worried

"No he has a "Date"with kiki…whore"Kagome whispered the last part under her breath

"Hum.,.. isn't inuyasha your boyfriend?"Kameki asked turning to her

ex-husband and giving him a confused look

"Was my boyfriend, Hojo messed that up for me and now Inuyasha wonπt

talk or come near me"Kagome groaned as she banged her head against the table

"Well…it seems you managed to destroy another relationship Satake"Kameki

said as she went back to chopping her carrots

"Wait here I didn't do anything but try to protect my little girl"Satake defended

"You protected her from someone who was already protecting her, don't you think that was kind of pointless"Kameki said as she flicked a carrot at her ex-husband

"Fine I see your point, but what's done is done we can't fix that"Satake

"Who's this Hojo boy any way kagome?"Satake asked

"Isn't he the one that keeps bringing things over when you're sick?"Kameki asked remembering a boy bring presents over

"Yeah…."Kagome

"I don't see why you can't just date him honey"Satake said as he patted his daughters head

"I don't like him and he's a wimp.."Kagome mumbled

"Kagome that's not a good reason give him a chance"Satake

"Satake don't push her, if you weren't so blind you could see she doesn't like him"Kameki said defending her daughter

"I think I know what's best for kagome now why don't we invite him to dinner"Satake said as he stood up and picked up the kitchen phone

Foot Ball try outs…

"What am I supposed to do again?"Inuyasha asked as he stood in the middle of the football field

"Just throw it!"The couch yelled from the side

"Ok"Inuyasha said as he throw the ball as far as he could

"………."The couch stared as the foot ball disappeared from sight

"Am I done?"Inuyasha questioned

"No, how fast can you run?"The couch asked trying to recover from shock

"Kinda fast"Inuyasha

"Ok when I say 3! Run here next to me as fast as you can, got it?The couch asked as he pulled out a stop watch

"1….2…..3!"

**4.3 second later….**

"Am I done now?'Inuyasha asked as he tapped the couch

"Huh? When'd you… how'd you… Ok yeah I think your about done, I'll call your parents later about your uniform"The couch said as he reset his watch

"I made it?"Inuyasha asked

"Yeah you made it"The couch said as inuyasha walked away

"FOOT BALL TRY OUTS ARE CLOSED FOR TODAY!"The couch yelled into locked room where the other boy waiting to try out were waiting

**Ultimate Frisbee….**

"So I just run after the disk and catch it?"Inuyasha questioned

"Yeah, remember you have to catch 3 out of the 4 I'm going to throw to get in"The couch said pulling out 4 different disks

"And…. GO!"

**1….**

"Did you just catch it in your mouth?"The couch asked as inuyasha brought back the first disk

"Yeah, do I have to use my hands?"Inuyasha

"No…"

**2…**

"Great!"The couch yelled as inuyasha ran after the second one like a dog would

**3…**

"Are you part dog or something….

Walking…

"I'm beat.."Inuyasha mumbled as he walked back to kagomes house

"What's this smell?'Inuyasha questioned, as he smelt something coming from the house

"It's that fuckin pussy boy… eh… I mean kagomes boyfriend"Inuyasha thought as he peeked into the window

"Looks like their going out.."Inuyasha whispered as kagome and hojo walked to the front door

"Dammit..gotta hide"Inuyasha said as he jumped up onto the roof

"Bye mom bye dad"Kagome waved as she and hojo walked out of the house

"Please Inuyasha come and save me from this guy.."Kagome thought as she smiled at hojo

"See she does like him"Satake said once they closed the front door

"Dad even I can tell she's faking it"Sota pointed out

**knock kncok..**

"Coming"sota said as he opened the front door

"Hey inuaysah welcome back"Sota said as inuyasha walked into the house

"Inuyasha didn't you have a date tonight?"Kameki asked looking at him

"Hum… I think so"Inuyasha said as he suddenly remembered

"Well you just missed kagome and her boyfriend"Satake

"Shut up"Kameki

"Mom, that's a bad word"Sota

"I know, I saw them, I'll be leaving in bit anyway…."Inuaysha signed as he headed for the stairs

"What time are you coming back? Anything you want me to make for you when you get back sweetie?"Kameki asked as they all watched inuyasha head up the stairs

"No I have a feeling I won't be back till tomorrow, I'll be in by 4"Inuyasha

"Oh…"Kameki

"Eh…"Sota

"As long as it's not my daughter"Satake

**Review**


	28. Daddys Gift

My god! even I hate kagomes dad

"That was a great movie Hojo, but I think I should get home soon"Kagome said as she walked out of the movie theater

"So soon? I was hoping to take you to dinner"Hojo said as he fallowed kagome out

"Oh that's ok, it was really fun but"Kagome said sweetly

"Well then I'll see you in school tomorrow?"Hojo yelled as kagome started to fast walk away

"OK BYE!"Kagome yelled

**in a tree **

"Finally"Inuyasha yawned as he started to fallow after kagome

"I don't think I ever had a worse date"Kagome mumbled under her breath

Home

"She's 18"Kameki argued with her ex-husband. Her and Satake sat across the dinner table front each other discussing kagomes future

"She acts like a 16 year old"Satake

"She's been living with him for 3 years, if they wanted to do something they already would have"Kameki

"Maybe they did"Satake

"It's only 4 days and Sota's would be going too"Kameki

"I won't let her go without me"Satake

"I don't think they'd do anything with Sota around"Kameki

"How about this, you go with them"Satake

"I can't grandpa needs me here"Kameki

"Mom dad I'm home!"Kagome yelled as she opened the front door

"Kagome we're in here"Kameki yelled

"What's going on here?'Kagome asked looking at her parents confused

"Kagome as you know their a week long break coming up right?'Kameki asked

"Yeah"Kagome

"Your mother wants to send you to the hot springs with sota and inuyasha as a late birthday gift, you don't want to go right?"Satake questioned

"Well…. I kinda wanted to study over the break"Kagome said knowing how bad her grades were

"See I knew she wouldn't want to go"Satake

"Well I'll be going"Kagome said as she fled for the stairs

"Hey sis, do you know where inuyasha went?"Sota questioned for his room making sure to hide behind the door

"He isn't home?"Kagome

"Never mind"Sota said closing his door as fast as he could

"Weird little brothers"Kagome said as she opened her door

"Hey, how was your date?"Inuyasha questioned as he sat on her floor like he hadn't seen anything

"Fun"Kagome lied flopping down on her bed

……..silence…….

"So what'd you do?"Kagome asked as she snuggled into her pillow

"Nothing"Inuyasha lied

………Silence……..

"So…are we friends? Lovers? We just hate each other again?"Kagome mumbled into her pillow not wanting to look at him

"I don't know"Inuyasha signed unable to really think

'How about friends with benefits?"Kagome blushed at the word.

"That sounds kinda tramp like…. But fun"Inuyasha thought as he snickered a bit to him self

"Sounds nice"Inuasyah replayed

"Well then come here I have to tell you something"Kagome said as she sat up and patted the spot next to her. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look as he got up onto her bed

"What?"Inuyasha

"Your pants are tenting"Kagome smiled a innocent smile as inuyasha cheeks went bright pink

"Your blushing"Kagome laughed as inuyasha covered his ear

"Shut up you stupid wench"Inuyasha mumbled

"Well night"Kagome said as she tried to hold back her laughter

"What ever"Inuyasha said as he climbed onto the floor

Next morning

"Kagome, Inuyasha are you two up yet?'someone on the other side of the door whispered

"Huh?"Inuyasha said as he sat up

"It's 5 am.."Inuyasha groaned as he stood up

"Not really"Inuyasha said as he opened kagomes door

"Inuyasha wake kagome up"Satake said as he pointed over to kagome

"Ok.."Inuyasha yawned as he walked over to kagome

"Hey wake up…. Wench…"Inuyasha said as he held kagomes nose shut

"ehhhh go away I'm tired"Kagome wined

"Your dad's here"Inuyasha said shaking her a bit

"Morning daddy"Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her eyes

"Inuyasha kagome I've done a lot of thinking and well…… inuyasha here's a gift from me"Satake said as he handed inuyasha a small box

"The windows are melted shut and the door won't open from inside anymore, night"Satake said as he slowly walked out of the room

"Night inuyasha, night my little girl"Satake said as he locked the door behind him

"Are we dreaming…."Inuyasha said still mostly asleep

"Wha…"Kagome said as she laid back in her bed

"Night…"Inuyasha

"Night"Kagome

"What'd he get me…'Inuyasha thought as he looked at the tiny box in his hand

"Are you opening a box…"Kagome yawned falling back asleep

"Yeah… hey kagome……your dad got me a condom…."Inuyasha said not really thinking about anything

"That's nice of him…"Kagome

"Night…."Inuyasha whispered as he started to fall back asleep

"Night.."Kagome said closing her eyes

**4 seconds later**

"WHAT!!"

**review**


	29. Drunken idots

Thanks for the awesome reviews

"Satake what's going on?'Kameki said as she looked at her sleeping ex-husband laying in front of kagomes bedroom

"Hi Kameki.. how are you"Satake laughed as he rolled over onto his jelly

"Your drunk aren't you"Kameki said sadly as she poked his head

"Maybe hehe….ah… haha"Satake laughed

"Kagome… kagome… KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR!"Kameki yelled as she pulled on kagomes door knob

"We can't dad melted it shut"Kagome yelled from inside

"Are you two ok?'Kameki questioned as she rolled her sleeping ex-husband out of the way

"Yeah we're doing great"Kagome yelled

"Kameki… come here'Satake whispered as he waved her over

"I'll be right back"Kameki yelled though the door

"Satake are you insane? You just locked your daughter and her boyfriend inside a room with no way out'Kameki questioned hoping he was sober enough to understand

"I know what I did and I'm just testing how responsible they can be with no rules'Satake

"Your stupid"

Inside kagomes room

"Did you hear that?"Kagome said as she pushed away from her door

"Yeah, they don't trust you"Inuyasha said as he pulled away from the wall and went to sit on kagomes bed

"I'll give them a reason not to trust me, inuyasha come here!"

Outside

"It's been 30 minutes their not doing anything"Kameki said as she looked over to her ex-husband and smiled

"Sh… I hear something"Satake whispered as he pressed his ear closer to kagomes wooden door

_"You sure about this?'_

_"My dad said it's ok, so why not'_

"Ha I told you! Now just pull that piece of metal and the door will fall down"Satake said happily

pointing to the door

"There is no piece of metal"Kameki said as she looked at the door

"…. Oh don't tell me I put it on the wrong side!"Satake said as he danged his head against the door

"KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR! Or… OR YOUR GROUNDED!"Satake yelled as he pulled on the door knob

"I'M BUSSY DAD!"kagome yelled from inside the room

"I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"Satake yelled as he looked around for something to break the door with

"THEN BREAK IT!"

…silence….

"I'm a idot…."Satake

"Yes you are"Kameki

Inside

"Are they listening?'Kagome yawned softly as she curled into her covers

"Nope, how long are we gonna let them suffer?'inuaysha whispered as he stretched on kagomes floor

"Till me dad starts crying"


	30. 5 Little Monkeys

Thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys made me wanna update really bad

"Satake get up already"Kameki said as she looked as her ex-husband lean against the door looking like a lost puppy

"I can't I'm to depressed, I'm gonna start listening again.."Satake said as he got closer to the door

"Your just making things worse for you, besides I'm sure your just miss under standing"Kameki said as she rolled her eyes

"Shh.. listen"Satake said as he waved her over

**3 minutes before….**

"Inuyasha I know something that will really freak them out"Kagome smiled

"What?"Inuyasha questioned as he laid on kagomes bed and yawned

"We're gonna play a game called 5 little monkeys, just jump up and down on the bed till you reach 50"Kagome said as she got off the bed and sat on inuaysha's sleeping bag

"That doesn't sound very fun"Inuaysha mumbled

"I'll make you some cookies later, the ones with the mnms"Kagome said as she tired to bribe him

"Fine"Inuyasha said as he started to jump up and down on the bed counting silently

"Ok…"Kagome thought as she relaxed and crawled over to the door.

"Ohh inuyasha harder!"Kagome yelled as the door.

"Eh… what?'Inuyasha question as he stopped jumping.

"Just keep jumping"Kagome said as a deep red blush burned onto her cheeks

"What the fuck is she doing?"Inuyasha thought as he saw kagomes blush starting to fad

Outside

"Oh my god! Kameki get me an axe"Satake said as he pulled away from the door

"It's a metal door"Kameki said as she rubbed her head

"Then get me a lock-smith"Satake

"KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!"Satake yelled at the door

_"Yes oh Inuyasha! Ah deeper!"_

"KAGOME OPEN THE DAM DOOR!"Satake said as he was know fully sober

Inside

"Hehe this is fun… Inuyasha why'd you stop"Kagome said as she looked around at her bed.

"Inuyasha your hair"kagome said as she looked at inuyasha's silver hair and little switching ears. With his head bend down she slowly moved towards him

"Hold still"Inuyasha let out a low growl as he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the bed

"Ouch.. that hurt a little'Kagome mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head

"No more teasing…

**.**


	31. dear readers

Dear readers

Dear readers. I know your wondering why I haven't undated and that's because someone reported me to saying I stole their stories. I'll be back once this passes. I added this chapter with a hack so please don't worry


	32. Not ready

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"Kagome mumbled as inuyasha lips slide down her throat

"Kissing you"Inuyasha whispered against her neck

"Doesn't this hurt?"Kagome looked down at him to see that his hands were burning but healing every second

"I can take it, it'll be worth it. Are you ready kagome no one will stop us this time"Inuyasha wrapped her legs around her waist and pressed him self against her panties

"AH!"Kagome let out a moan of pleasure and pushed back against him

"Seems like your ready"Inuyasha chuckled

'I think my foot just broke'Inuyasha thought to as he lifted her shirt up and laid kisses along her stomach

"Inuyasha wait"Kagome mumbled as he stopped for a moment to look up at her

"I don't want to do this, not like this" Kagome gave him an apologetic look. His ears disappeared and he got off her.

"Okay"Inuyasha signed as his hair began to turn black and he walked over to the door

"We didn't do anything"Inuyasha opened the door and Satake looked up at him with hopeful eyes

"R-really!"Satake stood up and grabbed inuyashas arm

"Yes, she's as much of a virgin as she was before you looked the door"Inuyasha looked down at his feet and it his lip

"Kagome! My little girl! You scared me so much!"Satake ran over and hugged kagome like his life had depended on it

"Inuyasha"Kameki placed her hand on his arm. He looked up at her and she smiled

"Thank you"Kameki gave him a light hug and went inside to talk to kagome

'It was still worth it'Inuyasha walked into the guest bed room and stared up at his burnt hands that slowly began to heal

-the next day-

"The postings for teams will be up today, but right now I'd like to announce that we have a team captain in the room" The teacher announced as everyone took their seats

"Inuyasha here has recently become the captain of the football time, tennis team, basket ball team, soccer team, volleyball team, and ultimate Frisbee team, I think we should all give him a round of applause"the teacher said as everyone stared in awe before starting to clap

"Now if we could start"The teacher opened his book and began to write on the board

-after school—

"Inuyasha"Kagome called after him as he began to walk towards the school gate

"Yeah…"Inuyasha looked down at her, he was still a little disappointed from last night

"Where are you going?"Kagome asked

"Practice, then the cheer people asked me to watch them practice, I'll be home late"Inuyasha walked away from her and down onto the field where he had baseball practice

"Oh.."Kagome walked home alone

-later that night-  
"So tired.."inuyasha thought as he walked into the gym

"INUYASHA!"the girls screamed as they all began to greet him and he took his seat

"Are those your school uniforms?"Inuyasha questioned raising an eyebrown  
'a little trampy for school..'inuyasha thought as the girls giggled

"No no we just went swimming a little while ago and didn't have time to change" One of the girls giggled

"Ladies lets get into position"Kiki said as she walked up to inuyasha and sat in front of him

"You missed out date"Kiki placed her hand on his cheek.

"So?"Inuyasha brushed her hand away

"Playing hard to get"Kiki winked at him before backing up into her group of friends

"When will this be over… I'm so exhausted… stupid human body…"Inuyasha mumbled as the girls began to dance. Truthfully he wasn't even watching them,

"He isn't even looking at us"Kiki whispered to her friend

"I know! What should we do'

"Nothing just keep dancing"

"I'm going"Inuyasha stood up and started to walk towards the door

"No! wait"Kiki ran after him but he had already closed the door behind him

"Dammit!"  
-with kagome-  
"Kagome sweet heart, are you not feeling okay?"Kameki asked seeing how kagome hadn't eaten anything on her plate

"Mom where's inuyasha?"Sota asked looking at the empty chair next to kagome

"Yes where is he?"Satake asked as he took a sip of tea

"By now.. having a private practice with the cheerleaders" Kagome put her chopsticks down

"Oh…"Satake said suddenly regretting asking

"I'm going to bed"Kagome slowly walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her. She crawled into bed and just closed her eyes

"Satake… I think we're ruining them"Kameki looked over at her ex husband who could only stare down onto his plate

"Maybe…"Satake

"I'm back"Inuyasha said as he dragged himself into the house

"Hello dear how was school"Kameki asked looking at how exhausted he was

"Inuyasha?"Sota got up from his seat and grabbed his arm

"You didn't sleep with any of those girls right?"Sota looked up at him and everyone got silent

"No kid I didn't"Inuyasha patted his head and smiled

"Then your still my hero"Sota gave him a hug and watched inuyasha disappear up the stairs

-Upstairs-  
"Kagome I'm back"Inuyasha pushed her room door open and saw kagome laying their crying. She was tucked under her covers crying into her pillow making it all wet

"Kagome what's wrong"Inuyasha rubbed her back and looked down at her

"Y-you jerk! How.. how could you do that to me!"Kagome cried into her pillow

"What did I do?"Inuyasha stroked her hair until she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked so pale

"You did it with that whore didn't you! Just because I wasn't ready"Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist and cried into his lap

"Kagome I didn't do anything, I left after like 2 minutes"Inuyasha bent down and pulled her up into his arms

'Agh, My leg'Inuyasha thought as he felt his left leg cracking

"LIAR!"Kagome screamed

"I'm not lying"Inuyasha tried to clam her down as she cried into his chest

"You are! I know you are, there's no way you wouldn't do anything"Kagome gribbed his shirt as he rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth

"Why do you say that"Inuyasha kissed the tears that fell on her cheeks trying to relax her

"Because you're a horny dog!"Kagome let out an uncontrollable amount of tears and Inuyasha held her tight. He laid her down on the bed and looked down at her

"That's only with you kagome, and for me to even be slightly interested in them, that means they would have seen me in my real form"Inuyasha kissed her forehead trying to sooth her crying

"That's true"Kagome sniffled as Inuyasha kissed her cheeks

"I love you Kagome"Inuyasha stared down into her eyes. He kissed her once on the lips then pulled up

"No wash up, I'm going to shower"Inuyasha smiled at her before exiting the room

"If you were planning on comforting her, she's fine now"Inuyasha turned to Satake who had been standing outside the door

"Thanks"Satake looked into the room to see kagome going into the bathroom

"Inuyasha…"

"Hm?"Inuyasha turned around to see Satake approaching her

"You can sleep with her tonight…. But she better still be pure in the morning!"Satake marched away

"I can't promise that"Inuyasha smiled to himself as he walked into the bath room 


	33. Surprise

"Kagome, are you awake?"Inuyasha slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Nonetheless she was curled up under the covers sleeping peacefully.

'I guess her old man won't have to worry after all' Inuyasha whispered as he stepped into her room and closed the door. He moved slowly trying not to make any sounds and crawled into the blankets on the floor. He rested his head on his arm and looked up to see her smiling in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams"Inuyasha leaned up a kissed her cheek before lying down and falling to sleep. He had been lying there for 30 minutes without sleep and kept turning around on the floor. He couldn't sleep, no matter how tired he was, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"Inuyasha.. are you awake"Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw his almost golden eyes looking back at her

"Yes, are you feel better"Inuyasha placed his hand on hers and laced their fingers together

"Are you not comfortable?" Kagome rested her check on his hand and smiled at how soft his skin was

"A bit…"Inuyasha

"Want to sleep up here?"Kagome let go of his hand and scooted back against the wall. She pulled the covered back and patted the place next to her.

"Mmm…"Inuyasha crawled into bed and held her hand. Their heads rested on the same pillow and they smiled

"I think we should put something between us, I don't want to wake up with all my bones broke"Inuyasha smirked as kagome blushed and put a blanket in between them

"Inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she got as close to him as possible while still keeping the blanket between them

"Yes?"He opened his eyes and stared at her red cheeks

"I love you"Kagome bent her head down so that their foreheads touched

"I know, I love you to wench"Inuyasha pushed back against her forehead

"You haven't called me that in a long time"Kagome giggled

"I haven't felt like this in a long time"Inuyasha rolled his eyes and her and turned onto his back

"Like what?"Kagome

"Like, your not just my soon to be mate, you're my friend"Inuyasha looked over to her and in his eyes all he held was love

"You never called me your friend before"Kagome

"I never had the guts too"Inuyasha turned back over onto his side and they looked at each other

"If we kiss, will it hurt"Kagome whispered leaning closer to him

"I can take it"Inuyasha moved closer and gentle placed his lips on hers. They moved closer to each other and held that sweet kiss

"Your hairs still black"Kagome whispered when they broke apart

"I'm not thinking with my pants"Inuyasha whispered as they began to close their eyes and fell asleep together just like that.

-outside-  
"Dad"Sota rubbed his eyes and he saw Satake sitting outside kagomes door

"Yes?"Satake wiped a tear from his eye and looked up at Sota

"What's wrong?"Sota looked down at his father

"Nothing son, but I think… maybe.. your sister will be just fine without me here"Satake patted his sons head and walked away

"She was always going to be fine"Sota whispered as he walked back into his room and went to bed

-that morning-

"Kagome! Time to wake up"Satake opened kagomes room door and smiled slighty. Kagome laid there cuddled up against Inuyasha who had the blanket wrapped around her just enough so that he could hold her. He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead before sitting up

"Morning"Inuyasha waved at Satake

"Wake her up and get down stairs, there's no school today so we have a lot to talk about"Satake closed the door behind him

"Kagome time to get up"Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled kagomes neck

"Down doggy"Kagome giggled

-tick tock tick tock-

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I've thought about this a lot and I'll be leaving tomorrow night. But before I go I'd like to say this. When you l-l-lov- ehh… when you like someone very much and you want to be with them in a way that you should only be with them when your married…then you should get married! But if not then.. you should at least be safe about it… and kagome.. your mother will be taking you to get some safety pills later today…okay that sounded good! I'm ready for them!"Satake said as he turned around to call them

"Eh….."Kagome and Inuyasha both just stared at him

"I didn't know you two had already come down… well that was a nice talk"Satake walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He truly was not the smartest man in the world.

"So, does that mean… I'm gonna get lucky"Inuyasaha looked at kagome and smirk

"Your such a dog"Kagome teasingly punched him in the arm but of course it didn't hurt him at all

The day went on with them barely seeing each other, Inuyasha had practice and kagome was stuck at him with sota all day

"Sis I need to talk to you about something"Sota opened kagomes door and peeked inside

"What is it?"Kagome sat on her desk chair and watched as Sota took a seat on her bed

"Well you see… there's this kid at school… everyday when I go to school there's pins on my chair or there's something in my desk.. it was fine at first but, yesterday after school he stopped me on the way home and took my money… PLEASE DON'T TELL MOM!"Sota played with his sisters' bed sheets

"Sota.. why didn't you say something?"Kagome took a seat next to her brother and gave him a hug

"I don't know…"Sota

"How about I have Inuyasha walk you home tomorrow?"Kagome patted her brothers head and he smiled at her

"Thanks sis"Sota got up and left the room with a smile on his face

The rest of the day was uneventful until well that night…

"Kagome… I have a surprise for you"Inuyasha whispered as he opened the door to her bed room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book for school and looked up at him

"What is it?"Kagome placed the book on the floor and sat up.

"Your see"Inuyasha smirked as he closed the door behind him. His fingers turned the lock and the took a seat on the bed near her

"Hm?"Kagome looked up him up and down for anything that he could be offering her

"I had a talk with your grandpa today, he was very pleased with us"Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and smiled

"I don't understand"Kagome placed her hand over his

"Arms"Inuyasha motioned for her to put her arms around his neck

"Okay, now what?"Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and blinked her eye waiting

"Now does this feel nice? Cause it feels like heaven to me" Inuyasha picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist before pressing her against the wall. He heard her gasp as he pressed himself against her.

"We might not be able to go all the way, but maybe we can still.. have a little fun, how's that sound my mate"Inuyasha ears twitched as he looked down at her with his golden amber colored eyes.

"Uh-uh"Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled as he grinded himself against her

"Is rubbing going to be enough for you?"Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her softly getting her to look up at him

"N-no"Kagome whispered shyly as he fell back onto her bed and stroked her hair

"You know, I heard something today. It was something that people in your school seem to be fond of. It's like what I did to you that day, but better"Inuyasha whispered as kagome began to turn red when she remembered what had happened that day

"O-okay we can try"Kagome whispered as she began to shake off her shyness

"I need a nail clipper"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he dragged his claws gently along her chest

"Keep them"****

hehe ;3 do you know what their gonna do?


End file.
